The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Ash came home after a disappointing defeat at Unova. But was shocked when he was betrayed by his friends. Now Ash, Gary, and Paul are now competing at the Master League and it is 10 per team and with the team settled they want revenge for what the traitors have done. AshHarem! AuraAsh! Given To ME by Airchampion and I modified it. hope you like it. Was previously named Aura Master.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this is my first Pokemon story that was given to me by Airchampion, and I had to change the plot of the story sorry guys.**_

_**Paul Slaid: Idiot**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it purple man**_

_**Gary Oak: You had to steal it didn't you?**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Shut it Gary-Fairy your just jealous that he will make me more awesome than the two of you.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Exactly. Now I need to ask all of you that read this story that I need your OC like this: **_

_**Example**_

_**Name: Christopher Nagura (He will be in the story)**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Personality: Dark personality towards those who deserves it but shows his kindness to those who he trust**_

_**Appearance: He has black spiky hair and blue onyx eyes**_

_**Clothes: He wears a black shirt with red stripes that looks like flames, he has blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a baseball cap to cover his face. He also has a Mega Ring in his left wrist.**_

_**Pokemon Team ( No Legendary Pokemon and only one Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon)**_

_**Infernape ( Fire/Fighting Type)**_

_**Bio: Was Christopher's starter pokemon. Able to use a hidden Move called Dragon Slaying Mode (Sorry I Love the anime Fairy Tail) He grows wings and he becomes more scaly **_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Flare Blitz**_

_**Fire Punch**_

_**Dig**_

_**Mach Punch**_

_**Blast Burn**_

_**Overheat**_

_**Dragon Slaying Mode**_

_**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_

_**Fire Dragon Roar**_

_**Fire Dragon Claw**_

_**Fire Dragon Wing attack**_

_**Secret Dragon Ape Slaying Art Wing Blaze Explosion**_

_**Pidgeot (Flying/Normal)**_

_**Bio: He caught Pidgeot, when he was still a Pidgey who was abandoned by his old trainer and he can evolve into Mega Pidgeot**_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Aerial Ace**_

_**Fly**_

_**Double Team**_

_**Close Combat**_

_**Quick Attack**_

_**Aerial Attack (Combination of Aerial Ace and Quick attack)**_

_**Pikachu (Electric)**_

_**Bio: Pikachu was caught in a forest when he was very weak and was saved by Chris, he decided to follow Chris the next day**_

_**Moves**__**:**_

_**Thunder**_

_**Thunderbolt**_

_**Volt Tackle**_

_**Quick Attack**_

_**Iron Tail**_

_**Electro Ball**_

_**Electro Bolt (An electro Ball and Thunderbolt combination)**_

_**Garchomp (Dragon/Ground)**_

_**Bio: Garchomp was caught as a Gible who was protecting his forest from getting harmed, he saw Chris as a kind and strong person and followed him. Able to Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Draco Meteor  
>Dragon Rush<strong>_

_**Hyper Beam**_

_**Dragon Pulse**_

_**Hyper Rush (A Hyper Beam and Dragon Rush combination that allows Garchomp to absorb the Hyper Beam in it's body and rush into it's opponent)**_

_**Lucario (Steel/Fighting) (Shiny) (Blood Red and Silver Colour)**_

_**Bio: Was hatched in an egg by Chris and he thought of Chris as his father. Able to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Close Combat**_

_**Aura Sphere**_

_**Calm Mind**_

_**Aura Cannon**_

_**Aura Beam**_

_**Aura Slicer**_

_**Aura Ryuken**_

_**Aura Shinigami**_

_**Aura Crusher**_

_**Aura Curse**_

_**Aura Meteor**_

_**Aura Extreme**_

_**Aura Enhance**_

_**Aura Fist**_

_**Aura Electricity**_

_**Aura Evil Fist**_

_**Aura Thundering Hammer**_

_**Etc.**_

_**Lapras (Water/Ice)**_

_**Bio: Was given to Chris by a breeder who could not travel the world**_

_**Moves:**_

_**Ice Beam**_

_**Water Pulse**_

_**Surf**_

_**Perish Song**_

_**Thunderbolt**_

_**Psychic**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright now I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters except my OC. And the members of Ash's Harem is:**_

_**Sabrina - Kanto**_

_**Lyra – Johto**_

_**OC – Hoenn**_

_**Candice - Sinnoh**_

_**Iris - Unova**_

_**Hilda - Unova**_

_**Mei - Unova**_

_**Serena - Kalos**_

_**Korrina – Kalos**_

_**Arceus**_

_**Latias**_

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal Hurts**_

" **Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Serperior is the winner! Meaning that Trip from Nuvema Town is the winner and he will advance to the third round**." The announcer shouted which caused the crowd to cheer wildly. " I-I-I lost?" Ash stuttered in shock. " Hah I told you that people from the boonies are weak" Trip laughed as he walked out victoriously and laughing. Ash just stood there as he looked at his unconscious starter pokemon. Pikachu soon woke up and frowned as he saw his brother/best friend in such a sad state. After a few hours in the stadium, everybody had left the stadium except for a certain raven haired trainer and his Pikachu. " Let's go and heal everybody, buddy" Ash said as he picked Pikachu up and started walking to the Pokemon Centre. After finally reaching the Pokemon Centre he gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy and she took his Pokeballs and started healing them. Ash then sat down on a chair and cried silently to himself. " Ash?" he heard a voice when he looked up he saw a sad looking Iris and Cilan. " H-hey guys" Ash said as he wiped off the tears off his face. " Sorry about the disappointing performance out there" Ash said as he lowered his head to prevent people from seeing the tears in his eyes. " No you battled awesome out there, the **Electro Ball, ** **Iron Tail** combination was really cool but Serperior just managed to hold on longer" Iris said as she tried to cheer her friend/crush up. " Ax Axew" Axew also agreed to what her trainer had said. " Yes, I agree with Iris, that combination has an interesting flavour to it" Cilan said as he also tried to cheer up his friend. " Thanks guys" Ash smiled as Nurse Joy called him to recover his Pokemon.

_**The Next Day**_

" Well it was a blast" Iris said as she had tears in her eyes. " Yeah it was one heck of an adventure for sure" Ash agreed as Pikachu was shaking hands with Axew. " Well travelling with you two has a very unique flavour than when I was in the Gym." Cilan said in his weird way of saying things. " Well, why don't you guys come to Pallet Town sometimes, I can introduce you to all of my friends while we're there" Ash said as the two nodded their heads. " **Attention the boat to Pallet Town will be leaving in Ten Minutes**" the announcer said as Ash sighed and walked towards the ship before he was stopped. " Ash wait" a voice called him. He turned around and he felt soft lips pressed against his. It was Iris. After a few minutes they broke from the kiss for air. Ash was shocked while Iris face was so red that a tomato will be extremely jealous. " Well I uh gotta go" Iris said as she ran the other direction. Ash touched his lips and he still could feel Iris's soft lips pressed against his but shook it off and ran to his ship. While behind the port Iris was touching her lips while having the massive blush on her face. " D-did I j-j-just k-k-k-kiss him" Iris thought as steam was coming out from her ears. While Cilan was just looking on and thought " Ah young love has a delicate flavour to it" before looking to at the sky. " I wonder how is Burgundy doing" Cilan thought oblivious to the blush that crept on his face.

_**With Ash**_

Ash is on the ship looking outside the window of his room with his ' Brother ' by his side. " Hey Pikachu do you know why Iris kissed me?" Ash asked his yellow partner. "( To be honest, I knew that she had a crush on you for a long time but I didn't expect her to kiss you though)" Pikachu said. " Wait you knew but you didn't tell me?" Ash asked and gave his partner a small glare. "( Well I wanted to tell you but Iris said that if I told you, she will take all of my ketchup)" Pikachu said as he magically had a bottle of ketchup in his hands. Ash just sweat drop at that.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

" Wow look at this buddy! We're almost at Pallet Town" Ash said as he and Pikachu were walking through Viridian Forest. " Fearow" Ash heard as he turned around to see a flock of Spearows and a Fearow in the middle of the attack. " Ahh shit it's the Fearow. Pikachu **Thunderbolt**!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and launched a **Thunderbolt** at the Spearows and Fearow. Most of the Spearow were already unconscious but the rest of them withstand it and continued flying towards Ash. " Oh no" Ash then held Pikachu and waited for the attack to hit but it never came. He opened his eye and was shocked to see a big and majestic Pidgeot out of nowhere. " A-a-a Pidgeot?" Ash said in shock as the whole Fearow army was defeated by the Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. " T-thank you for saving us" Ash said as he looked at the Pidgeot. Pidgeot just smiled and nuzzled Ash's cheek. Ash was shocked that a Pidgeot was nuzzling his cheek but then realize something. " Pidgeot? Is that you?' Ash asked and got a happy squak as an answer. " It really is you, Pidgeot" Ash said happily as he hugged Pidgeot which she gladly returned. " So Pidgeot how are you and your flock?" Ash asked. "( It is going well, just at least one more battle and the Fearow will finally leave)" Pidgeot replied to her trainer. " Well that's great, so do you want to come back with me and travel on our adventures?" Ash asked in hopeful of a "yes". Pidgeot shook her head and said " I'm sorry Ash but we still can't trust the Fearow, they have caused too much trouble here)" " Oh I see" Ash said in a sad tone. " Well don't worry about it. I'll see you later" Ash said as he waved at Pidgeot and walked out. Pidgeot was sad that she couldn't follow her trainer before a voice snapped her out of it. "(You should go with him)" she turned around and saw the second tallest Pidgeot standing out. "(What are you talking about? I still have to protect the group)" Pidgeot replied. "(Yeah but I think that it is time for us to protect ourselves then rely on you forever)" the second Pidgeot said. "(But are you sure?)" Pidgeot asked. "(Yes we are sure and besides you have been here for more than 5 years. i think it is time for you to explore the world)" The second Pidgeot said as Pidgeot understood and began flying towards Ash. After a few minutes she finally reached Pallet Town and was shocked seeing Ash getting attacked by his friends and a purple haired trainer, a brown haired trainer and some of Ash's Pokemon protecting him.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash and his Pikachu finally reached Pallet Town. " Hey look at that Pikachu we finally reached Pallet Town" Ash said as he smiled at the sight of his town. " Well let's not dilly daddle let's head to Professor Oak's Lab" Ash said as he ran fast with Pikachu following close behind. After a few minutes he reached Professor Oak's Lab and knocked on the door. " Hey Professor Oak it's me Ash" The door then opened and it revealed both Gary and Paul. " Um hey there Gary and Paul what are you doing here?" Ash asked. " Well are you saying that I can't meet my strongest rival?" Paul smirked. " Heh strongest rival eh?" Ash also then had a smirk on his face before the three had a laugh. " So Gary where is Professor Oak?" Ash asked. " Oh he is in the Kalos Region" Gary answered. " Oh yeah that reminds me __Professor Oak have wanted me to give you this" Gary took a box and opened it in front of Ash. It was a small sphere with 'S' like at the middle. The sphere is colored yellow, while the slanted pattern inside it was colored black._

"_What is this?" Ash asked._

"_This is Key Stone, Professor Oak thinks to congratulate you by giving this Mega-Stone to you" Gary replied._

"_What is Key Stone?" Ash asked._

"_Key Stone is used to trigger something called Mega-Evolution. Do you know anything about it?" Gary asked. Ash shook his head._

"_No, could you tell me what it is?" Ash asked._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution used to do evolution at fully evolved Pokémon, they gain different ability and power, which is stronger" Gary replied. Ash eyes widened, getting exited._

"_What?! So what it looks like?" Ash asked. Gary smiled at his enthusiasm and went to take some pictures._

"_Here, take a look at this" Gary gave Ash some picture. Ash smiled wide upon seeing the first picture. It was a Lucario, but with very different appearance._

"_Wow! So this is a Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_Yes Ash, that's what we called Mega-Evolution, you see, Mega-Evolution is a special thing, they can be performed if there's a Mega-Stone at their hands" Gary explained bluntly. Ash raised his eyebrow, wanting more explanation._

"_Could you give me more specific answer?" Ash asked. Gary chuckled a bit. He took something from his pocket. It was a ring that could fit his wrist. Gary took the Key Stone and put it inside the hole inside the ring. Then he gave it to Ash._

"_Here Ash, wear it" says Gary with a smile. Ash did not hesitate, he quickly took it from Gary' hand and wears it._

"_Wow, my very own Key Stone!" says Ash ecstatically. Gary smiled upon hearing it._

"_Indeed Ash, anyway, there's some note you should remember, Mega-Evolution can only be performed if the Pokémon have a Mega-Stone" Gary explained with serious tone. Ash face went serious as well._

"_And what is Mega-Stone?" Ash asked in serious tone. Gary smirked at the question._

"_Mega-Stone is something used to Mega evolve, something like Charizardite or Mewtwoite …" says Gary with concern._

"_Wow, so Charizardite is used to Mega-evolve Charizard while Mewtwoite used to Mega-evolve a Mewtwo?" Ash asked in enthusiasm, Gary smiled and nodded at his answer._

"_Yes Ash, also I want you to have this" Gary took a large box and showed it to Ash. He opened the box, there's two sphere-stone. The first one is colored blue with 'S' slanted pattern inside it. And the second one is colored pink with 'S' colored pink and blue inside it._

"_Wow, what is this?" Ash asked in excitement._

"_The blue one is called Charizardite, there's two type of Charizardite, one is blue and the other one is red. While this Mewtwoite, we still don't know what Pokémon that can mega-evolve with, although I can guess this is for Mewtwo … but I never seen that Pokémon before … hmm" says Gary with concern._

"_So, is there anything I should know?" Ash asked. Gary snapped from his short thought and smiled._

"_Oh! Umm, Mega-Evolution stuff are … pretty much extremely rare, so you never found any Mega-Evolutionary trainer around any region. Professor Sycamore was the first one to discover Mega-Evolution" Gary explained again. He closed the box and gave it to Ash._

"_For me?!" Ash exclaimed. Gary smiled and nodded._

"_Indeed Ash, also I hope you can find any Mega-Stone around the world … we have looking around Kanto, Johto and any different region, but we can't find any … oh yeah, I want you to have this also" Gary picked another box and showed it to Ash. It was another Mega-stone, but colored blue with 'S' colored blue and white instead._

"_What is this one?" Ash asked._

"_We still don't know what does this one do, we found it guarded by a Blaziken in the Altomare" says Gary. Ash quickly recalled the event in Altomare, the team rocket, Latios sacrifice, and others._

"_Oh I see …" Ash murmured. Gary then gave it to Ash._

"_Here, as your present" says Gary with a smile. Ash took the items and put it inside the backpack._

"_So, you said Pokémon have to hold the Mega-Stone to mega-evolved, how could the Pokémon hold the item?" Ash asked again._

"_Well, there's a special gears like gauntlet, necklace or amulet placed at the Pokémon. Most of Mega-Evolutionary Pokémon placed them around the head, neck or … I don't know, around the belly maybe?" Gary guessed. There's a short minute of awkward silent around them, until Pikachu break the ice._

"_Pika!" says Pikachu._

"_Yeah, how to activate Mega-Evolution?" Ash asked._

"_I've been waiting for you to ask me that, just touch the Key Stone. Also, you must have a strong bond between the Pokémon to do that" Gary answered._

"_You mean like me and Pikachu battling?" Ash guessed._

"_Yes… I mean no, have you remember the moment you said about befriending with Pokémon is more important than battling?" Gary asked. Ash hummed for short second and nodded._

"_Well, Mega-Evolution can be triggered if two requirements are met. The first one is Key Stone, and the second one is friendship with Pokémon" Gary explained. Ash eyes widened and smiled upon hearing it._

"_Wow! So they can become stronger with power of friendship?" Ash asked. _

"_Indeed" Gary gave a loud sigh_

_" Hey Paul" Ash called out to the Purple haired trainer. " Yeah what is it?" Paul asked. " Do you have a Mega Ring?" Paul just smirked and showed Ash his Mega Ring. " Does this answer your question?" Paul asked as Ash just nodded his head. " But how can you activate Mega Evolution if you have lousy relationship with your Pokemon" Ash gave Paul a sly smile while Paul had a small blush forming on his cheeks. " W-well I listened to your advise and treat my Pokemon properly" Paul said as he looked away to hide his blush._

_ " Anyways, about your Pokémon…" Gary hesitated. Ash without a doubt went to the ranch. He found his Pokémon are wandering around._

_" Hey everybody!" Ash shouted which caught the attention of all of his Pokemon. They all charged at him and turned him into a pancake. " Hahaha I miss you guys too" Ash smiled which got everybody to smile at their master. " Well you must want to meet your new teammates. He then threw five Pokeballs and it revealed an Oshawott, Pignite, Krookodile, Unefezant, and Leavanny. " Say hi guys" Ash said and the five Pokemon shouted out their names. " Wow that's a lot of Pokemon you caught there Ash" Paul said as he and Gary walked into the ranch. " Yeah and I love them all equally" Ash smiled. " Hey Ash you wanna go to your house? Your mom said that she has a surprise for you" Gary smiled as the three plus Pikachu then headed to Ash's house. After they reach they saw all of Ash's travelling companions namely, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and his new rival from Unova, Trip and Ash's mother. " Hey guys what's up?" Ash smiled which caused the group to glare at him. Gary and Paul were getting a bad feeling about it. " Um Mrs. Ketchum can you get us some drinks?" Brock asked which got a nod from her and a smirk from the rest. " So what's up?" " Ash we want you to give up your dream in becoming a Pokemon Master" Brock said which shocked Ash, Gary, Paul, and Pikachu. " W-what? This is a joke right?" Ash said in shock. " Heh you think this is a joke? You're a weak trainer and even your friends agree with me" Trip snorted as his friends excluding Gary, Paul, and Pikachu nodded their heads. " You can't even win a single Pokemon League in the past five years, excluding the Orange Island league which is not even a league" Misty said " Yeah and your also a bad luck bringer" Dawn said as they also nodded their heads. " You fight teams like Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic" Max said. " Yeah and you nearly cost all of us our lives when you try to save the Legendary Pokemon" May said as they nodded their heads in agreement. But unknown to them they would feel the pain for saying that._

_**Around the same time Ash arrived at Pallet Town. At The Hall Of Origin**_

_Arceus would have never thought that she, The God of all Pokemon would fall in love with a male, and a male mortal of all things. But she can't but help feel her heart skip a beat at the sound and thought of their Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. She kept on watching over his safety that it even felt sorry for when he lost a league, but she only did it so that she can help him become stronger. He had charming looks, he was strong, and he had a kind personality towards people and Pokemon alike. He even got Latias to fall for him. One day when she was using Judgement on those who deserve death. When Mewtwo called her all of a sudden. " My Lady, I am pretty sure that you would like to see this" Mewtwo said as they went to an orb and saw through it. it was Ash and his friends. "__Yeah and your also a bad luck bringer" Dawn said as they also nodded their heads. " You fight teams like Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic" Max said. " Yeah and you nearly cost all of us our lives when you try to save the Legendary Pokemon" May said as they nodded their heads in agreement. The Legendary Pokemon were beyond furious, they dare insult the Chosen One and they blamed it on him. _

_" I can't believe those bastards" Groudon growled_

_" I didn't like them at first and now I just want to rip their heads off their bodies" Mewtwo snarled_

_" Why would Mama say that?" Manaphy cried._

_" And Max too?" Jirachi said sadly._

_" Those bastards don't deserve anything more than death" Latias growled._

_They then saw the traitors threw their Pokeballs and revealed their strongest Pokemon._

_**With Ash**_

_" Steelix use Iron Tail on Ash" Brock commanded as Steelix's tail started turning into Iron ( But he is Steel) " Starmie use Swift" Misty commanded as Starmie started launcing stars. " Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May said as Blaziken started sucking in air and fired a flamethrower at Ash. " Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" Max said as Grovyle's leaf started glowing green and ran towards Ash . " Piplup use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said as Piplup launched a large amount of water at Ash. " Serperior use Frenzy Plant" Trip smirked as Serperior launched nasty vines at Ash. " Ash run!" Gary and Paul said as they threw their Pokeballs. A large explosion could be seen all the way to Unova. As the explosion cleared Ash's house and all that was in got destroyed. Delia who was in the kitchen died. And the area where Ash, Gary, and Paul was nothing more than a large crater. " Heh we finally got rid of him" Trip smirked as him and the group walked away._

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Sooo that was not fun writing**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So we died?!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Maybe. Maybe not but we will see at the next chapter**_

_**Gary Oak: So what will happen to us?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: I said wait until the next chapter**_

_**Paul Slaid: ...**_

_**Christopher, Ash, Gary, and Paul: See you all in the next chapter of Aura Master.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So we will continue where we left off. And I would like to say, people stop! Stop for the love of God stop complaining that I let Ash's Mom died! I needed her to die because I will usually forget characters. Now I forgotten Tracey but I will say that he followed Professor Oak on his journey to Kalos, now stop bugging me people. Just joking, luv you people 4ever. Oh and here are the OC's that I have accepted**_

_**Eva Rullet – Solomon07**_

_**Argo Nexus – Red Alfa**_

_**Victor Silvers – V God22**_

_**Nicolas Slaten – Nicranger**_

_**Mike Shamrock – nWoreviewer**_

_**Alessandra Cesarini – Legendary Fairy**_

_**Arctic Storm – Arctic Fox72**_

_**Luciana Blackthorne - RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo**_

_**Alright people I have all the OC's that I received so no more OC unless you want him to be in a separate group**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So any ways...**_

_**All of them: Enjoy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 2: 3 Years Later**_

_**In an Unknown Area**_

" * Yawn * it's time to wake up" A raven haired man said as he picked a Pikachu from his lap and carried it downstairs. He walked over to the mailbox and picked out the mail. As he took out a mail his eyes widened in shock. It was a letter from the Pokemon League, he opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Slaid, Christopher Nagura, Arctic Storm.

_Due to your impressive __achievements you have been invited to participate in the Pokemon Master Tournament. This tournament is being hosted in 7 days on Indigo Plateau, many trainers will compete and the prize? Becoming an official Pokemon Master. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Goodshow._

_PS. Ash you damn bastard. It took a lot of money and bribery just to get this letter to you and your friends. The least you could do is participate in the tournament._

Ash was shocked that Charles Goodshow not only knows that he is alive but he knew who he was with. Ash looked around the room. ' Did he put anything in my house' Ash thought as he was searching the house. " Ah well" Ash gave up and poured his coffee to his cup.

" Where are those four?" He asked no one in particular as he drank his coffee. " I can see that you are finally awake" a voice said as the raven haired man turned around to see a man with brown spiky hair. He was wearing a plain black shirt with different kinds of flames as stripes, he was wearing a plain blue jeans. " So Ash are you finally cooking" the brown haired man smirked which got Ash's eyes to roll. " Whatever. Good morning to you too, Gary" Ash said as the brown haired man now identified as Gary smiled. " Well that's great! I have been cooking for the past three weeks, and I wonder when you were finally going to cook." Gary said as he sighed in relief. " Yeah, whatever, well where are those three?" Ash asked as Gary raised an eyebrow before realising who he was talking about. " Oh well Paul is training his Pokemon, Chris is sparring with his Pokemon while Arctic is still sleeping in his room. " I see" Ash said as he gave a plate of pancakes to Gary and himself. He then gave Gary the paper an then a smirk appeared across Gary's face " So when are we travelling back to the Kanto region?" Gary asked as he was munching down on his pancakes. " We're leaving today" Ash said in a neutral tone. " Alright let me wake that fat ass, Arctic. Umbreon you go and call Paul and Chris would you?" Gary asked to the dark eveevelution which he got a nod in response. Ash then bath in and got ready. He was wearing a plain black shirt in the inside and wearing a red and white jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans. He, Gary, and Paul had a haircut 2 years ago to prevent people from recognizing him. He had black spiky hair, instead of his usual look he combed it to look more cooler. He also wore his irreplaceable baseball cap. In all honesty he was a totally different man with hot looks.

_**A few minutes later**_

Gary then came down the stairs with a man that looks like 18 years old. He had Ruby red eyes and black hair that covers his left right eye. He is wearing a white robe (Warlock robe from Destiny), white boots, white pants, and white gauntlets. He also has a mega stone build into his left gauntlet. His name was Arctic Storm. He joined Ash and his friends when he was injured in a crash at a cave. He then joined Ash and company on his journey. As the doors open it revealed two men. The first was a man with purple hair a blue sweater and purple linings on it, he was wearing blue jeans. This man is Paul Slaid. The second is a man that looked at the age of 18 with black spiky hair and blue onyx eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with red stripes that looks like flames, he has blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a baseball cap to cover his face. He also has a Mega Ring in his left wrist. His name is Christopher Nagura. He joined Ash when they were both raiding a Team Rocket base, Chris joined Ash because he felt that he could trust them. Now all five men were on the table eating. Ash and Gary told everyone about the letter that they received and they all agreed in participating in the tournament. " So when are we leaving?" Paul asked as everyone looked at him. " We are leaving after we eat" Arctic answered as he took a bite of his pancake. After they finished eating they called out their Pokemon. " Go Charizard!" Ash called out his Fire Dragon. " Fly, Salamence!" Gary called out his Pseudo-Legendary Dragon. " Battle the storm Dragonite!" Paul called out his Orange Pseudo from the Kanto Region. " Let's fly IceBurn!" Arctic called out as his pure, white Charizard appeared from it's Pokeball. " Pidgeot fly through the thunder clouds!" Chris called as his big and majestic Pidgeot came out of it's Pokeball. " All right now FLY TO THE KANTO REGION!" all the five men said as they got on their respective Pokemon and the Pokemon flew at a fast speed.

As they were flying Ash couldn't help but think back during what happened after the explosion at Pallet Town.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hall of Origins**_

" _Uh where am I" Ash moaned as he woke up. " Ash! Are you okay?" Gary and Paul said as they ran to his side. " Hey guys" Ash smiled before he was looking around the room. " Where are we?" Ash asked. " We are in the Hall of Origins, my Chosen One" A voice said behind him as he turned around to see a woman with white hair, and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colourful necklace. She was also carrying his Pikachu in her arms. In all honesty she truly looked like a Goddess. Ash blushed at the sight of her and the woman just giggled while Pikachu ran to his trainers side. " W'-who are you?" Ash stuttered a little still blushing at the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman just smiled and said. " Hello my Chosen One, I am Arceus." The woman now identified as the God of all Pokemon said which shocked the three boys greatly. " M-my apoligise Lady Arceus" Ash stuttered as the three boys bowed in respect to the God of all Pokemon, which she just giggled. " It is alright, now stand my Chosen One and his friends." Arceus said as the three boys stood up. _

" _Um Lady Arceus. Where are we and are my Pokemon alright?" Ash asked Arceus. " Please my Chosen One, call me Arceus" Arceus smiled which caused Ash to blush more. " And your Pokemon they are still at Oak's Ranch" Arceus said which caused Ash to frown. " And what about my house? My mom is she alright?" Ash asked which caused Arceus to frown. " I-I'm sorry my Chosen One but your mother passed away when the ' betrayers' attacked you." Arceus said which shocked the three boys and yellow Pokemon. " N-no i-i-i-it can't be" Ash said as tears started flowing from his eyes. " Please tell me that it was a joke Arceus! Please!" Ash begged as he started crying uncontrollably. Arceus just frowned and hugged Ash to give him comfort. Ash just cried into the shoulders of Arceus. After a few minutes Ash finally stopped crying and wiped his tears and looked at Arceus in the eyes. Arceus blushed as she looked into Ash's brown hazel eyes. " Arceus I want to go to Oak's Ranch" Ash said which shocked everyone in the room. " B-but why do you want to go back to Oak's Ranch Ash?" Paul asked as everyone was expecting an answer from Ash. " I need to take my Pokemon before those 'betrayers' take them" Ash said as everyone understood what he meant. Arceus nodded as she teleported the three to Oak's Ranch._

_**A few minutes Later**_

_After they arrived in Pallet Town they were cautious, so that they won't get caught. But as they pass through Oak's Lab, they saw the destruction that they made at Ash's house or what remained. Ash could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes but shook it off. As they reached Oak's Ranch, it was less cramped and there was less Pokemon in the Ranch. Ash, Gary, and Paul were walking very carefully not to wake any Pokemon up. But when they were walking deeper into Oak's Ramch, they saw burnt grass. They nodded and walked deeper and saw some Pokemon sleeping together. They walked closer to see:, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Bayleef, Infernape, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Donphan, Totodile, Krookorok, Snivy, Gible and Pokemon that Ash was sure that he released.: Squirtle, Primeape, Lapras, Charizard, Gliscor and Butterfree. Ash was shocked to see that some of his Pokemon was still here and that most of his Pokemon were gone. ' Probably those traitors took them' Ash thought angrily as he stepped closer to his Pokemon. He slightly nudged his Charizard in order to wake it up. Charizard's eyes opened slightly to see that his trainer was alive. Charizard gave a small roar in order to wake the group. The group of Pokemon woke up and saw that their trainer was alive they tackled him to the ground. " Haha ok guys you can stop" Ash laughed. Ash then told his Pokemon what happened and to say the least they could probably kill even two Legendaries without any trouble. "So guys ready for some action' Ash asked as the Pokemon just shouted out their names in agreement and Ash just smiled and returned his Pokemon into their respective Pokeballs._

_**Flashback End**_

" –sh, Ash. Ash!" Ash then snapped out of his thought as he saw Paul, Gary, Chris, and Arctic with worried looks. " Yeah what is it?" Ash asked. " We're almost there" Arctic said. And he was right, they could see Viridian City from where they were right now. " Alright now return!" all five trainers said as they returned their respective Pokemon. " So where do we sign up?" Arctic asked. " We sign up in the Pokemon Centre that is closest, and that is right here" Chris said as they stood in front of the Pokemon Centre.

" Alright let's sign up!" Ash said enthusiastically as Gary and Paul smiled to see some of the old Ash, while Chris and Arctic just sweat dropped at Ash's antics. " Welcome to the Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. " Well we would like to participate in the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the four men behind him just nodded. " Alright why don't the five of you give me your Pokedex." Nurse Joy said as the five gave their respective Pokemon. Nurse Joy's eyes went wide after seeing all five trainers name. " OMG! AS-" Ash then covered her mouth before she could continue saying anything. " Do not say any more alright" Ash said in a menacing tone. Nurse Joy just nodded. " But Ash, you, Gary, Paul were said to supposedly die in the explosion at Pallet Town. And Chris you were rumoured to be have killed when you were in Team Rocket's hideout. And lastly, Arctic, you were suppose to have died in a crash at Mt. Hakura." Nurse Joy said which caused the men to be saddened a little. Ash and his friends told Nurse Joy what had happened to them. " Wow that was terrible, I am sorry for your lost, Ash" Nurse Joy said while Ash just waved it off. " Well why don't we get going" Ash said as the group got up and headed out not before he was bumped into someone. He was a small boy, with glasses, he was wearing a white shirt and green jacket, and black shorts. Ash felt his rage reached to a maximum as he saw who he bumped into, it was Max Maple.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: oh the cliffhanger. Sorry about it but at where I am now, it is 1. 59 AM right now and I am tired like heck. So sorry about the cliffy. Hey that rhymes**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Yeah, yeah whatever anyways**_

_**All Four boys: Read the next Chapter of Aura Master**_

_**Paul Slaid: This will certainly prove to be interesting.**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

_**( Rewrote this on 23/10/14)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in the last chapter of Aura Master. We found out that Ash and his friends were invited to the Pokemon Master Tournament by Charles Goodshow and they flew over to Viridian City. After that they made an encounter with one of the ' traitors ', Max Maple of Petalburg City. How will this fare?**_

_**All four boys: Enjoy reading folks**_

_**Chapter 3: Fight with the traitors and the truth reveals**_

In the previous Chapter:

_Ash and his friends told Nurse Joy what had happened to them. " Wow that was terrible, I am sorry for your lost, Ash" Nurse Joy said while Ash just waved it off. " Well why don't we get going" Ash said as the group got up and headed out not before he was bumped into someone. He was a small boy, with glasses, he was wearing a white shirt and green jacket, and black shorts. Ash felt his rage reached to a maximum as he saw who he bumped into, it was Max Maple._

_**Normal POV**_

Ash felt like punching Max in the face, rip is head off and make sure his soul will never come back. " Hey watch where your going, jerk" Max said as he stood up and growled at Ash. " Hey Max slow down will you?" a voice said as a woman with short brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt trimmed with blue at the bottom, white denim shorts, black gloves and a green bandana. It was May Maple. The second was a woman with short, wavy blue hair. She was waring a blue blouse with white trimmings, and a pink skirt. It was Dawn Berlitz. Then a woman with ginger hair came, she was wearing an orange shirt which consist of a cascade badge implanted on it, loose jeans and a white jacket. She was Misty Waterflower. Finally two men came to the centre. The first was a man with tan skin, brown hair. He was wearing an orange shirt and black jeans. This man was Brock Harrison. The second guy was a man with dirty blond hair. He was wearing a purple shirt inside and wearing an orange jacket. He was wearing a gey jeans. This man was Trip Shooty. Ash felt that he was about to send in his Charizard and burn them in hell but he restricted himself from doing so. " Max who is this guy?" Dawn asked as she was staring at Ash. ' Why do I have the feeling I met him before?' Dawn thought. " This guy bumped into me and didn't say anything" Max said as he pointed a finger at Ash. " Excuse me, sir but you bumped into my brother and was thinking that you should apologize to him." May said trying to get Ash to apologize ( **Like that shit is happening**)

" I don't think so miss, but it was your brother who bumped into me so I think that he should apologize to me" Ash said. " No it was you!" Max screamed in anger. " Why don't we stop blaming each other and have a battle like any other trainer does." Trip said as he took out a Pokeball from his belt. " Heh yeah let's have a three people in a team" Max said as he, Trip, and Misty got to the battlefield. " Brock be the refree" Max said as Brock went into the middle of the field. " Red ( Ash) let us team up with you" Arctic said as Chris was behind him. Ash just nodded as the three got into the battlefield while, Paul, Gary were standing behind Ash, Chris and Arctic as the three was preparing to battle. " The battle between Max, Trip and Misty vs Red, Black ( Chris) and White ( Arctic) will now begin. " Now let me show you my Pokemon. Go Gallade!" Max called out the Ralts evolution ' So it was the Ralts that he saved a few years ago' Ash thought as he stared at him. " Alright now. Misty calls Gyarados!" Misty then threw a Pokeball and it revealed to be the Aquatic Pokemon. ' Hmm that kinda looks threatening.' Ash thought as he stares at Gyarados. " Heh my turn" Trip smirks and threw a Pokeball which shocks everyone. " Go Torttera!" Trip called out the Continent Pokemon. Ash, Gary, and Paul were wide eyes right now. ' But that's my Torttera' Ash thought angrily as he saw that Trip was controlling **his **Torttera. " That guys disgust me." Paul said as he was staring at Ash's Torttera. " Haha what's wrong too scared to move at the sight of my Torttera" Trip laughed which was later joined by the rest of the traitors. "Let's Go, Lucario" Ash called out his Aura Pokemon as he remembered how he got it.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was running through the Tower of Mastery. He was looking to reach the top where Korrina and his Mega Ring was waiting for him. He continued to run as he finally reached the top of the Tower of Mastery. He started walking out. As the sun was shining bright. He looked in front of him and saw none other than, Korrina and her two Lucarios. " So Ash, you finally reached the top eh?" Korrina said as she turned around to see him and his Pikachu on his shoulder. " Alright so your reward for reaching the Tower of Mastery is this, she skated towards Ash and placed the Mega Ring on his wrist. " Wow so this is a Mega Ring, eh?" Ash said as he was staring at his Mega Ring. " Yeah and here is your second reward" Korrina said as she moved closer to Ash's face. " What are you-" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as Korrina placed her lips on his lips. After a short while Korrina pulled back with a blush and satisfied look on her face, while Ash was just dumbfounded " So why don't you go back to your friends?" Korrina said as Ash just nodded as he was heading downstairs but something was pulling him back. He looked back to see Lucario pulling him back. " Hmm what's up Lucario?" Ash asked the Aura Pokemon. " Lu Lu Cario" Lucario said, which Ash understood it. " Wait you want to come with me?" Ash said in shock while Lucario just nodded his head. " Wait what about Korrina?" Ash asked as he looked at Korrina. " Why don't you take him? He was saying that the both of you have similar aura's after all" Korrina smiled which caused Ash to blush. _

" _Alright then as he showed Lucario a Pokeball while Lucario tapped the middle button and got sucked into the Pokeball. " Alright it looks like I just caught a Lucario, buddy" Ash said as he and Pikachu were looking at the Pokeball that consist of Lucario. " Why don't we have a battle Ash?" Korrina suggested which shocked Ash. " Wait but-" " Don't worry Ash, both Lucario's have been holding the Lucarionite" Korrina said. " Alright then let's go Lucario!" Ash then threw a Pokeball that consist of Lucario who did a summersault before touching the ground. " Alright now... MEGA EVOLVE!" both trainers screamed out at the top of their lungs, as both Lucario's began to glow. After a while they stopped glowing with a different look. Both Lucario has __its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. It was now a Mega Lucario. " Woah" Ash stared in awe as he looked at his Lucario. " No time to be happy about this, Ash. You still have a battle here" Korrina said as she snapped Ash from his shock. _

" _Now let the battle begin" Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn." R-right. Now Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch**__" Ash said as Lucario's fist began glowing red and began charging at his opponents Lucario. " Mega Lucario, you use __**Power-Up Punch**__ as well" Korrina instructed as her Lucario's fist began to glow red as well before charging at her opponent. The two Lucarios began exchanging punches as the attack grew more stronger at each attack. After a while the two Lucario's retreated back to their trainers. " Mega Lucario use __**Extreme Speed**__ and then use __**Power-Up Punch**__ one more time" Ash said while Lucario disappeared from sight and was running behind his opponent. As Lucario was about to hit his opponent Korrina shouted. " Mega Lucario use __**Bone Rush**__ to block the attack" Lucario then glowed a bone like sword and stopped Ash's Lucario. " What but that's impossible, no one could have detect Lucario at that speed. Unless!" Ash then realised something important. " That's right Ash. My Mega Lucario detected your Lucario with Aura." Korrina smiled. " Now Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch **__to end the match" Lucario fist the glowed red as she punched Ash's Lucario in the gut sending him flying. As Ash's Lucario fell to the ground, Korrina said " Well that's the match" " No that is not the match" ash said which shocked Korrina. " But Lucario is on the-" Korrina didn't get to finish as she saw Lucario getting up from the ground, while panting hard. _

" _But how?" Korrina said as she looked at Lucario in wide eyes. " You said it yourself after all, Lucario and I have similar aura and I will never give up and so will Lucario" Ash said as Lucario got up and shouted his name. " Well that means we have more of a match eh?" Korrina said as she smiled at Ash's determination. " Mega Lucario use __**Aura Sphere**__!" Ash said as Lucario was concentrating his aura and formed it into a sphere before firing at his opponent. " Mega Lucario use __**Power-Up Punch**__ to send it back" Korrina instructed as Lucario just punched the Aura Sphere back but were shocked to see that her opponent was right behind her. " Now Mega Lucario end this with __**Power-Up Punch**__ at max power" Ash said as Lucario shouted and punched his opponent as hard as he could which caused the dust to appear. After a while the dust settled and saw two Lucario's looking at each other intensely. Before one of the Lucario fell to the ground amd reverted back to it's original form. It was Korrina's Lucario. Gurkinn just smiled and said. " Korrina's Lucario is unable to battle so the winner is Ash and his Lucario" Gurkinn then pointed into Ash's direction signalling his victory. " We, we did it!" Ash shouted as he jumped on his Lucario. " That was awesome Lucario thank you" Ash said to his Aura Pokemon as Lucario just smiled as he had one against his old trainer. " Wow Ash you beat me fair and square. I think you can succeed in Mega Evolution for sure" Korrina said as she returned her Lucario into her Pokeball which caused Ash to smile. _

" _Thanks Korrina" Ash said as he returned his Lucario into it's Pokeball while running downwards but before he did that. He went to Korrina and pecked her in the cheek, and ran back down. If Ash had stayed a bit longer he would have seen that Korrina's face was super red that it would even make an apple jealous. While Gurkinn just smiled that his granddaughter just found a guy that she likes._

_**Flashback End**_

Ash then smiled at his Lucario. " Ready to rock Lucario?" Ash asked his Lucario which he got a nod as a response. Ash then smiled at his Lucario. " Ready to rock Lucario?" Ash asked his Lucario which he got a nod as a response. " Wow he has a Lucario? But I will still win" Trip said in confidence. " Go Pikachu!" Chris called out his yellow companion. " Go Frost!" Arctic called out his white Ninetails to the battlefield as it lauched a **Flamethrower** at Arctic. " Okay I'm sorry that I didn't let you out but we were flying" Arctic said as he tried to calm his Ninetails down which eventually worked.. " Hah a Pikachu and a Ninetails? This is too easy" Trip smirked as Max and Misty were giving Trip a dreamy look. " Yeah your the best Trip" Max said while Misty was too busy blushing. " Let the battle begin" Brock said.

" Lucario use **Aura Sphere** on Gallade" Ash said as Lucario concentrated his aura and form it into a sphere. " Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Gyarados" Chris said as Pikachu absorbed his energy before firing a **Thunderbolt** at the Aquatic Pokemon direction. " Ninetails use **Flamethrower** on Torterra." Arctic said as his Ninetails launched flames from her mouth at Torterra. " Gallade use **Leaf Blade** on the **Aura Sphere** now!" Max said as Gallade's arms started to glow green and tried to slice the **Aura Sphere** but the **Aura Sphere** pushed Gallade back. " Gallade!" Max called out to his Pokemon. " Gyarados dodge it now!" Misty said but before Gyarados was given the chance to move the **Thunderbolt** shocked him **( No pun intended**) and paralysed him. " Gyarados! Are you okay?" Misty called out to her Gyarados. " Torterra use **Rock Slide** to prevent Flamethrower from hitting." Trip said, which Torterra used **Rock Slide** just in time as **Flamethrower **hit the rocks as it completely burnt the rocks. " Lucario use **Close Combat** to finish off Gallade" Lucario then ran at Gallade and launched a barrage of kicks and punches at Gallade knocking him out. " Gallade is unable to battle." Brock called off as Max returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball before crying and running to the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon. ' What a baby' Ash thought as he saw Max running away. " Pikachu end this with **Volt Tackle**!" Pikachu then ran at Gyarados as Electricity formed on Pikachu as he ran and tackled Gyarados knocking him out. " Gyarados!" Misty called out as she returned him to it's Pokeball before rushing to the Pokemon Centre. " Gyarados is unable to battle" Brock announced as May and Dawn were in shock. ' They took down Max and Misty in just two hits' May thought as she continue to watch the match. " Ninetails Flame Tail" Arctic said as it confused everyone. " Ha you must have given up to use a move that doesn't exist" Tripp laughed but was cut short as he saw that Ninetails tails ( Lol ironic) were on fire and it ran towards Torterra and used it's tail and whipped it with the flames. " Torterra" Torterra shouted in pain. " Torterra use Stone Edge" Trip commanded as Torterra summoned rocks to attack Ninetails as smoke start to appear . " Ha that was one down." Trip smirked but as the smoke cleared Ninetails was completely fine which shocked everyone. " Now Ninetails use Flamethrower full blast!" Arctic said as Ninetails launched out a rage of hot flames at Torterra who was knocked out. " Torterra is unable to battle the winners are Red, Black, and White" Brock announced. ' Alright my chance to ask Torterra what happened that day' Ash thought as he closed his eyes as it started to glow blue but as Trip was going to return Torterra, it's eyes turned blue as well.

_**In Torterra's Mindscape**_

" ( Where am I?)" Torterra asked as he looked around to see emptiness. " Hello Torterra" A voice came from behind Torterra he turned around and saw Ash. " (Wait your that trainer at the field.)" Torterra said as he looked into Ash's eyes as he recalled something about him but can't remember. " Is that all Torterra?" Ash asked as Torterra nodded. " I guess it has been 3 years" Ash sighed as he took stance and said " I choose you Torterra" Ash pretended in throwing a Pokeball as Torterra remembered that there was only one trainer that would call his Pokemon like that. " ( Ash? Is that you)" Torterra said which ash smiled to and nodded. Torterra then ran to Ash and nudged his face. " There, there Torterra. Now can you tell me why you were with Trip?" Ash asked as Torterra said what had happened three years ago.

_**Flashback **_

_There was all of Ash's Pokemon playing around while some where training. Namely, Sceptile, Krookodile, Staraptor and Infernape. Then all of a sudden. Six trainers appeared with sad and deceiving looks. " Guys we're here to tell you something" Dawn said as she called out all of Ash's Pokemon. " Infer? Infernape? ( I wonder what is going on? And where is Ash?" Infernape said as all of Ash's Pokemon went to where Dawn was calling. " We're here to tell you some sad news" May said in a fake sad voice. " Bay Bay Bay? ( What is so sad and where is Ash?)" Bayleef said. " We're here to tell you that Ash is dead." Trip said while smirking socking all of Ash's Pokemon. " Quil Quila! Quilava! ( It does not make any sense! No way Ash would die!" Quilava said angrily as the others agreed with him. " You guys don't believe us?" Brock asked as everyone nodded their heads. " Well then look at where Ash's house was" Brock said as he pointed at where Ash house was and everyone's eyes went wide. " Krook Koo Krooko ( Ash... Ash is dead)" Krookodile thought as tears start to form in everybody eyes. " So why don't you guys come with us" Max said as everyone had no choice but to comply. " Alright then" _

" _( After that the trainers then took our Pokeballs and returned most of us but then a Majestic Bird came in)" Torterra said as Ash thought of only one bird. ' Pidgeot' Ash thought._

" _Pid Pid Pidgeot ( Guys don't follow them)" Pidgeot said as it flew down. " Wait whose Pidgeot is that?" Dawn asked as Misty answered " That's Ash's Pidgeot" everyone's eye widened. " Ash had a Pidgeot?" May asked as Brock and Misty just nodded. " Haha well that bird will surely be a good recruitment for my team" Trip laughed as he took out a Pokeball and threw it at Pidgeot but was stopped at the last minute. Everyone was shocked until they saw who stopped the Pokeball. They turned around to see a purple coloured Butterfly with a scarf around it's neck. " But Butter Butterfree ( Oh no you don't) Butterfree said as it glared at Trip. " Now whose Butterfree is that?" Dawn said as she wanted to catch the Butterfree. " That's Ash's Butterfree." Brock answered still in shock that Butterfree was at Kanto. " Ash has a Butterfree?" Everyone asked in shock and Brock and Misty then nodded their heads again. " But Ash released it during the Butterfree mating season." Misty answered. " Then what is it doing here?" Max asked eyeing the Butterfree. " I don't know" Misty replied. " Well I don't know about you guys but I want that Butterfree" Dawn answered as she took out a Pokeball and threw it at Butterfree. But once again something stopped the Pokeball from touching Butterfree. This time the Pokeball was punched back into Dawn's face __**( In the face! Lol) **__they looked on to see a Primeape. " Brock and Misty were shocked to see Primeape as Trip just rolled his eyes and said. " Let me guess this is Ash's Primeape" Brock and Misty just shook their heads. " Yeah but it was supposed to be training with Anthony." Misty said. " Who is Anthony?" Dawn asked who is still recovering from the hit of the Pokeball. " He is a Fighting Martial Artist who is training Ash's Primeape" Brock answered. " Well who else is coming?" Trip sarcastically said as four shadows appeared before them. _

_The first was a dragon like Pokemon who had long wings and had a fire on it's tail. The second was a turtle like Pokemon, he was blue in colour and had a sunglasses. The third was a Lapras who looked very beautiful and majestic. The last was a Pokemon that looked like a vampire and had wings and tail. It was Charizard, Squirtle, and Gliscor. _

_Before anyone could speak Trip beat everyone to the punch. " These are Ash's Pokemon that was either away with someone or was released or was training. Am I right?" Trip asked Brock and Misty who nodded their heads. " Well I for one is going to catch all of these Poke-" Trip was cut off as Charizard launched out a huge amount of flames as the six people just ran away. " I will get you all for this" Trip said as he and the rest ran away._

" _Alright so why don't you wnat us to follow them, Pidgeot?" Infernape asked. " Because it was them who killed Ash" Pidgeot replied as all the Pokemon there was shocked. " So it was true. Ash did die" Snivy said a=sadly with tears in her eyes. " Alright guys but one thing is for certain" Butterfree said as everyone was looking at him. " We all only have one trainer to fight for, and that is Ash Ketchum" Charizard said as everyone agreed._

_**Flashback end**_

"( Then after that I don't know what happened)" Torterra replied as Ash was angry at Trip and the rest for lying to his Pokemon and tried to catch them. " Well here is what really happened that day" Ash said as he told Torterra what had happened that day. " ( Those bastards! I will kill them!)" Torterra said angrily as he was stomping on the ground causing mini earthquakes. " Alright Torterra but why don't you come with me?" Ash asked while Torterra agreed while nudging Ash's cheek. " Alright now let's go back." Ash said as he and Torterra's eyes glow blue.

_**Reality**_

" Stupid thing won't go back in it's Pokeball" Trip cursed as he tried returning Torterra back in it's Pokeball but it doesn't work. After that Torterra's eyes began coming back to it's original colour of it's eyes. " Finally now Torterra re-" Trip was cut off as Torterra gave them all a glare and they were all freaked out. " Wh-what's wrong Torterra?" Trip stuttered as he look into the deadly eyes of Torterra. " Torterra then stomped his foot onto the ground and vines started appearing from the ground. " That's Frenzy Plant!" Gary said in amazement as he was helping Ash get up. The Frenzy Plant then hit everybody and they all ran away. " You stupid Pokemon here's your fucking Pokeball" Trip cursed as he threw Torterra's Pokeball to the ground. Torterra then stopped the attack and picked the Pokeball with his mouth and gave it to Ash. " Atta boy" Ash said as he returned Torterra and began walking to the group. " So we won that easily" Arctic said as Chris just nodded his head. " Aw well we might find more challenges at the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the five then shouted. " NOW LET'S FLY TO INDIGO PLATEAU!" The five said as they called their Pokemon and flew to Indigo Plateau.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys sorry about the Ash, Chris and Artic match. They were so OP but remember this. Ash, Chris, and Arctic hold very strong Pokemon and they never even Mega Evolved their Pokemon,**_

_**All four of Them: So please Favourite, Review and Follow**_

_**Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this chapter will be all about finding the remaining members in the team. Now...**_

_**All Four of Them: Enjoy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 4: Finding the Team of Ten**_

_Previously on Aura Master:_

_Torterra then stomped his foot onto the ground and vines started appearing from the ground. " That's Frenzy Plant!" Gary said in amazement as he was helping Ash get up. The Frenzy Plant then hit everybody and they all ran away. " You stupid Pokemon here's your fucking Pokeball" Trip cursed as he threw Torterra's Pokeball to the ground. Torterra then stopped the attack and picked the Pokeball with his mouth and gave it to Ash. " Atta boy" Ash said as he returned Torterra and began walking to the group. " So we won that easily" Arctic said as Chris just nodded his head. " Aw well we might find more challenges at the Pokemon Master Tournament." Ash said as the five then shouted. " NOW LET'S FLY TO INDIGO PLATEAU!" The five said as they called their Pokemon and flew to Indigo Plateau._

_**Normal POV**_

" Wow so that's Indigo Plateau, eh?" Paul said in awe as he looked at the stadium. " Yup sure brings back memories. Right Charizard?" Ash said in a low voice as he shot Charizard a small glare as Charizard just hung his head in embarrassment. " So where do we land?" Arctic asked. " We land there" Ash said as he pointed a finger at a small clearing. The five Pokemon flew to the spot and landed there. " Alright let's head inside" Ash said and the others agreed and started walking before Ash's stomach grumbled. " But let's eat first" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and everyone just sighed at his antics.

After a few minutes, walking through town. They finally reached a restaurant. Ash pretty much ordered almost everything in the whole menu. After the meal had arrived he ate like a hungry bear. While the rest were thinking. ' Where does the food go to' as they were watching Ash eat like there was no tomorrow. But something brought Ash to a stop. " Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A voice said from behind Ash, as he turned around.

His eyes widened as he recognize the people. He saw two people who didn't betray him like the others. Two people who he travelled with through Unova. There was also another figure beside them. She has purple hair and was wearing a waitress outfit and had a purple bowtie on it. It was Iris and Cilan and Burgundy. Cilan was an average guy. He had green hair and was also wearing a waiter outfit but he had a green bowtie.

Iris was still the same as he saw her. She had purple hair and her tan skin. But her clothes were different when he saw her. She was wearing royal garments, similar to that of a princess. She is clad in a white and carnation-pink dress with flowing ribbons and frilly ends. Her sleeves are very large and long with bright pink cuffs. She wears small golden crown upon her head with two emeralds encrusted within the triangle-shaped sides. On her feet she wears white sandals with a round green gem encrusted in the center of each shoe. **( Imagine Iris in her Black and White 2 costume). **If Ash could say any better Iris looked more pretty than before. " Um s-sure" Ash cursed silently to himself as he heard himself stutter. " Thanks a lot sir" Cilan smiled as the three just sat down. ' That's the Cilan I know, always polite to everyone' Ash thought as he smiled at Cilan's nice attitude.

Iris was watching Ash as he continued to eat like a pig. ' He eats just like Ash' Iris thought sadly at her friend and remembered the day when they had found out that Ash ' died '

_**Flashback**_

" _Come on Cilan! Why are you so slow?" a younger Iris said as she was rushing down the hill. She was excited to meet Ash again ever since they departed. " I'm coming Iris. I too am very excited to meet Ash at his hometown but you don't have to run all the way there. It doesn't give a delicious taste at all" Cilan said as he caught up with Iris. " I'm sorry Cilan but I really can't wait to see Ash again." Iris said smiling. " Yeah I can see that" Cilan said. ' Especially after what happened at the port is another reason that you want to see Ash again' Cilan thought. After a few minutes the two finally reached Pallet Town. " Excuse me but where is the Ketchum residence?" Cilan asked a man and the man just frowned. " Oh so you didn't hear eh?" the man said. " Heard what?" Iris asked. " Well the Ketchum has died a few days ago" the man said shocking the two Unova residence. " What!" the two trainers said. " Yes it is true. If you don't believe me I can show you their house, or what is left of their house" the man said as he and the two trainers were walking until they finally stopped. " Here it was" the man said as he showed them a small crater. The two Unova trainers were shocked. Both of them had tears in their eyes. The time at the port was practically the last time they saw their best friend or crush for Iris._

_**Flashback End**_

' Ash' Iris thought sadly as tears start to form in her eyes. Cilan was the first o notice it and started comforting her. " What's wrong with her?" Gary asked as he looked at the Unova Resident. " Oh I'm sorry but this always happened when she sees someone who looks or does something like her friend. " Really what is her friends name?" Paul asked. " Well his name was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Cilan answered. As soon as Cilan said that everyone's eyes excluding Burgundy, Cilan, and Iris, widened. ' She wants to meet… Ash?' Gary thought in shock. ' She wants to meet me?' Ash thought in bewilderment as he looked at Iris. " Alright we will see you later then" Cilan said as he, and Burgundy accompany the crying Dragon Master.

After the three had left, the five trainers were still in shock. " Red she wanted to meet with _**you" **_Arctic said as he stated the obvious. " Really? Wow I didn't notice" Ash said sarcastically as Arctic rolled his eyes. " So are you going to reveal yourself to them? That is the real question" Chris said to him. " I-I don't know. They didn't betray me and they want to see me. So maybe I will later" Ash said as the five went and paid for the bill.

The five then walked to the stadium and watched as there was thousands of people in the stadium taking part in the tournament. They got to the back of the stadium to meet Charles Goodshow. " Ah Ash my boy it is really good to see you again. The Pokemon League has been more boring without your enthusiasm in battle." Charles said as he hugged Ash. " Alright so we're here. My Elite Four and I" Ash said as he raised his arms to indicate that the four trainers behind him were his elite four. " Alright so why don't we go and start this tournament" Charles said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Greetings pokemon trainers of the world! Welcome to the Pokemon Master Tournament, a tournament set to test your skills as a trainer and you all should be proud of not only yourselves but your pokemon for making it this far." He said. He paused for a moment or so before beginning again.

"As you may know this tournament has some of the most talented trainers in the world competing in it. Now we present the trainers that are part of the Pokemon League." He said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

A large screen rose from behind Charles and there were 6 headings: "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos

"Please turn your attention to the screen everyone." Charles said. "These are among possibly the strongest trainers in the world, as you may notice these are all the current, Elite 4 members, and Champions in the world. Now let's give them a warm welcome!" He yelled. " First we have our Champion and his Elite Four in our very own Kanto!" Charles shouted as everyone first was Lance from Kanto, he was followed by Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha.

" Now we have the Champion and his Elite Four from Johto!" Charles shouted as there was cheers from the crowd once again. Steven who replaced Lance as the Champion of Johto walked in front, he was followed by Will, Koga, and Karen.

" Now we have the Champion and his Elite Four from Hoenn!" Wallace then walked in front, he was followed by Sid, Pheobe, Glacia, and Drake.

" Now we have the lovely beauty Champion and her Elite Four from Sinnoh" Charles shouted as twice the number of cheers were made and they were all from boys. There have also people shouting things like " I love you" and " Please marry me!" from the crowd as they say Cynthia walking in front and she was followed by Aaron, Flint, Bertha, and Lucian.

" Now we have the new Champion of Unova. Please welcome Iris from Unova!" Charles shouted as everyone began cheering. After that shocked most people. It was Iris, she was followed by Cilan, Caitlin, Grimsley, and Marshal. It shocked Ash and all of his friends. " Iris is the champion of Unova?" Ash said in shock. " I thought that Alder was the Champion?" Gary said. " Well you see Iris managed to beat Alder in a match few months ago and she then became the Unova Champion" Charles told the five as they were walking in front.

" And now here we have the strongest League in all of history. They have no certain type as for a Elite Four and now presenting, the Champion of Kalos and his Elite Four" Charles said as everyone were anxious to see the Champion and Elite Four of the Kalos Region. Ash, Gary, Paul, Chris, and Arctic walked on walked in front proudly as everyone mostly girls were screaming at the sight of the five men.

" And now before we begin there will be a rule." Charles said as he confused everyone. " This Pokemon Master Tournament was voted as a team competition" Charles said as he shocked everybody even the Champions. " Now there will be 10 people in one team. The Champion of each region and their Elite Four are already in one team, and they cannot team up with any other Champion of a different region. The deadline to show up with 10 people is 2 days. Now happy finding" Charles said as he and the Champions walked away.

" So what do we now? We don't know 5 more people to join our team" Ash said as he was having a sip of his drink. " Yeah do you know any Paul?" Gary asked and Paul responded by shaking his head. " What about you Arctic?"' Arctic replied by shaking his head as well. Chris was nervous. Chris was super nervous that his sweat was touching his ass. He knew five more people but he doesn't want to call or find them. " What about you Chris?" Paul asked as Chris quickly shake his head. " Hmm this is suspicious. You know 5 people don't you Chris?" Arctic asked as Chris just shook his head again.

" Come on Chris this is for our team and we want revenge against those fucking bastards" Ash said as Chris sighed in defeat. " Alright, I know five people, we used to be a team, the 6 of us were partners and was raised in the same town. We travelled together and fought together and entered the league together. But one day we split off the team and went separate directions. Their strong but I don't know where they are." Chris replied but Arctic just smiled.

" Don't worry I have a Pokemon that can search for them." Arctic smirked as Chris just paled. " Alright, Go Winter!" Arctic called out his white and black female Lucario. As soon as it came out it attacked Arctic. It used **Close Combat** on Arctic and then fired an **Aura Sphere** at him which caused a mini explosion. After the explosion finished, it revealed an unconscious Arctic and a pissed off Winter.

" Alright I'm sorry that I forgot to let you out of the Pokeball after we landed but I just forgot" Arctic said as he was expecting a punch in the face, instead he felt a lick in the cheek, he turned around to see Winter who is licking his cheek. After Lucario backed away and the two had a blush on their faces.

" Alright, Chris where does one of your friends live at?" Arctic asked " The first I think that we should go to Celestic Town and meet Mike Shamrock. Ash can you take your Alakazam's Pokeball and teleport us to Celestic Town?" Chris asked as Ash just nodded and gave Chris Alakazam's Pokeball.

" Alright Alakazam Teleport us to Celestic Town!" Chris said as Alakazam concentrated and the two men and two Pokemon disappeared. " Well what do we do know besides waiting for them?" Gary asked. " Why don't we go and gamble at the Celadon Game Centre?" Ash said as the two agreed and headed straight for Celadon City.

_**With Chris and Arctic**_

As soon as Alakazam teleported them to Celestic Town. They saw a town with ruins at it in the centre there was a mural about Dialga and Palkia. " Alright his house is there" Chris said as he pointed at a small cabin. The two men and Lucario walked there and Chris just took a big breath before knocking the door.

" Alright I'm coming" a voice came from behind the door. As the door opened it revealed to be a man not older than 21 years. He was a brunette with red eyes he was wearing a black shirt, red vest, blue pants and red and black shoes. " Chris is that you?" Mike said as he looked at Chris. " Yup it's me and I have an offer for you" Chris said as Mike was confused.

Chris and Arctic then began explaining the situation that they were in. " Oh I see so you want my help eh? Well I always was the one getting you out of trouble and was a far better trainer than you" Mike said proudly as Chris got mad and punched him in the face. " smart ass" Chris mumbled as Mike got up "alright I'll join" Mike smiled as Arctic and Lucario cheered while Chris just grumbled.

" Alright so who is next, Chris?" Arctic asked. " We're going to Veilstone City to see Eva Rullet" Chris sighed and then Mike had a scared look on his face. " Who is Eva Rullet?" Arctic asked. " Eva is one of the most toughest trainers but her attitude is what you should watch out for." Chris shuddered. " Why?" Arctic asked.

" Well she is usually a person that doesn't like to hang out with anyone but when she is okay with hanging out with you, she treats us like her toy." Chris shuddered again as he remembered the times when he was attacked by Eva and… her! " Do we have to get Eva we can get someone else" Mike said trying to get rid of Eva. " I don't like her attitude too but she is very good in battle and that is why we need her now. Alakazam Teleport us to Veilstone City!"

Alakazam then concentrated again as the five just disappeared. After that they reached Veilstone City there was a Game Centre at the middle of tow, there is also a gym and a Day-Care centre that Paul's Brother manages. " Alright there's her house." Chris said as he pointed at a big house.

Chris knocked and waited for an answer but it never came and saw a piece of paper under the door. They picked it up and it said. " Go away!" Everyone just sweat dropped then Chris just knocked again.

" Eva it's me Chris, I came here to tell you something" Chris said as they waited before the door opened.

And it revealed to be a woman not older than 17 she is wearing a slightly baggy black and white checkered shirt with a dark blue hood attached to it with blue pants and red black striped shoes. She has a small silver necklace with a tear shaped pendant hanging around her neck. She has chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length black locks that ended up as curls. She has slightly pale skin. She stood five foot.

" Chris it's nice to see you again, want to be my play thing?" Eva smirked as Chris quickly shook his head. " What about you Mike?" Mike just hid behind Chris for shelter. She sighed and looked at Arctic, she took her book and started writing something on it. she showed it to Arctic and it said. " Who are you?"

Arctic just sweat drop. " My name is Arctic and we would like to ask you this" Eva then had a confused look on her face. Chris and Arctic explained the situation as Mike tried to explain but he failed miserably. " I see so you want me and the rest to join your team for the Pokemon Master Tournament?" Eva said and Chris nodded. " What the heck, count me in" Eva smiled and it was joined by the rest.

" Alright so who is next?" Arctic asked Chris. " Next up is Argo Nexus. He lives in Viridian City. Now Alakazam teleport us to Viridian!" Alakazam did the same thing as he did just now and the six disappeared.

They arrived at Viridian City as they saw a big Gym in the town before walking towards a house.

" Argo it's me Mike" Mike said as he knocked on the door.

It revealed to be a man not older than 22. He is a 6 foot 1, he has a nice skin colour, he has royal blue eyes and had messy brown hair.

" Hey Argo I need to tell you something" Mike said as Argo still had his serious face. After Mike had told Argo about it, Argo just nodded " I'll join" and then walk towards them. Arctic and Winter sweat drop while Chris, Mike, and Eva just shrugged it off.

" Now where?" Arctic asked " Victor Silvers, he is from Literoot Town" Chris said as he asked Alakazam to teleport them to Literoot Town. After they reached they went to a small cabin.

" Guys Victors is pretty shy about strangers so I think that you and your Lucario should go somewhere first. Arctic just nodded as he and his Lucario just walked away. " Victors it's me, Mike" Mike said as he knocked on the door. " Alright I'm coming" a voice came from behind the door as the door opened.

It revealed to be a boy not older than 16. He had pure white hair that covers his left eye so that he can only see with his right eye. He has dark blue eyes. He also has a slight tan. He is wearing a black tee shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie, white shorts with his right side longer than the left. He wears mountain boots and he has a Mega Ring on his ear.

" Mike, Chris, Eva, Argo it is so good to see you, I haven't seen you guys after we decided to split off the group." Victors smiled as Mike and Eva smiled while Chris and Argo gave emotionless face. Mike then explained the situation to Victors and Victors just smiled and agreed.

After they left the house, Arctic appeared and Victors hid behind Chris and Argo. " Don't worry Victors I won't hurt you, my name is Arctic Storm and I am friends with Chris" Arctic introduced himself and Victors stop hiding behind the two men and introduced himself.

" So who is next Chris?" Arcic asked. " Oh we are done" Chris replied trying to escape. " No we only have 9 people we need one more an you said you have five friends not four" Arctic stated as Chris just hung his head in defeat. " Fine but if I die don't visit my grave." Chris stated darkly to Arctic while Arctic just smiled.

" Alakazam Teleport to Petalburg City" Alakazam nodded and teleported to their destination.

" The group reached Petalburg and Chris and the others walk to a house. Chris then called his Pikachu to protect him. Mike, Eva, Argo, and Victors smirked as they know who he was planning on calling. Mike then knocked the door.

It revealed a beautiful woman. She looked not older than 18. She has waist long brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue and White stripped T-shirt, with a black jacket, wears also a mid-long skirt, with White collants and black shoes. She has a Mega Ring as a necklace.

" Hi Alessandra" Mike greeted as Chris hid behind a bush. " Hi there Mike, Eva, Argo and Victors. The last time we were in a group was when we separated. And by the way where is Chris?" Alessandra said as she looked for the black hair man. " Oh he is hiding behind the bush over there" Mike pointed to the bush Chris was hiding at. ' Asshole' Chris mentally cursed Mike as he got up and greeted Alessandra. " Hi Alessandra long time no see" Chris smiled as Alessandra blushed at Chris. " H-h-hi Chris long time no see" Alessandra stuttered as she was looking at her long time crush. " So Alessandra we were wondering.." Mike said as Alessandra had a confused look on her face. " Oh I see so you need a group of 10 to compete in the Pokemon Master Tournament and you guys need me to join?" Alessandra summarized as everybody nodded their heads. " Well what's in it for me?" Alessandra said as everybody was looking at Chris that said " Go and do something you idiot" Chris just sighed and pecked Alessandra in the cheek making her face so red. " Alright now let's go back to Ash, Gary and Paul" Arctic said as Alakazam teleported them away to where the three men were.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright finally finished. I am sorry if I accidentally made your OC behave wrongly and please forgive me but I am still awake and it is 2. 45 AM from where I am. No lies**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So this chapter will show how the battle system of the team works and Ash and his friends takes the first battle pairing of the tournament. Will Ash and his team win their match or will they lose? **_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out!**_

_**Chapter 5: The First Match of the tournament**_

_Previously on Aura Master:_

_. " Well what's in it for me?" Alessandra said as everybody was looking at Chris that said " Go and do something you idiot" Chris just sighed and pecked Alessandra in the cheek making her face so red. _

" _Alright now let's go back to Ash, Gary and Paul" Arctic said as Alakazam teleported them away to where the three men were._

_**Normal POV**_

" So while we were finding the five people behind us. You guys have been playing games!" Arctic shouted angrily while everyone sweat dropped. " Yeah well what do you want us to do?" Paul asked.

" Yeah and besides we have a very rare Pokemon after winning a lot of cash" Gary smiled as he showed them the Pokeball that consist of a unknown Pokemon.

" I don't care! And besides what is so rare about it anyway?" Arctic asked as he stared at the Pokeball. " Well look for yourself" Gary said as he threw the Pokeball to the air. After that a small Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon was pink in colour, it had small wings behind it. it was a Clefairy. " Wow that's such a cutie what is it?" Alessandra said as she was hugging the Fairy Pokemon.

" it's a Clefairy and it is caught and originated from our very own Kanto Region" Gary answered as he was looking at Alessandra hugging the Clefairy. " And what is your name my beautiful lady?" Gary asked Alessandra as he held her hand. As Chris looked on he felt something he never felt before. Jealousy.

" Um my name is Alessandra" Alessandra sweat drop at Gary. " My love I am sure we were meant to be together and I will do anything for my love" Gary said in the corniest was possible and was bending down to her hand to place his lips on it.

" Ahhh!" Gary shouted as he passed out. Everyone turned around to see Chris who has an annoyed look on his face and his Pikachu who had sparks on it's cheeks.

" Wow Chris to the rescue" Mike joked as everyone snickered as Chris just grumbled something about Gary being a pervert. " Thanks Chris, didn't know that you will get jealous of Gary though" Alessandra winked at Chris as he blushed and lowered his cap to hide his blush.

" Alright so let's go to the Indigo Plateau and register our team" Ash said as everyone nodded. Alakazam teleported the 10 people and 1 Pokemon to the stadium.

Once they had arrived they saw Nurse Joy and went to her. " Nurse Joy this is out team of 10, can you please register us?" Ash asked and Nurse Joy just gave them a warming smile.

" Don't worry I'll register you guys once you give me your names and the Pokemon that you are participating with." Nurse Joy said as she hands them a slip.

Once they were done, Nurse Joy smiled again. " Alright the 10 of you are registered and your battle will start at 9 AM tomorrow, the first match of the tournament" Nurse Joy said and everyone thanked her and bid her goodbye.

" So we got a few more hours before night fall what do we do now?" Victor asked as everyone turned to him.

" Well we could train our Pokemon, I mean this is the Pokemon Master Tournament after all" Mike said and everyone agreed.

After a few hours of training the 10 then got into their rooms. "Alright we have 5 keys, so who sleeps with who now?"

" Well I am going to sleep with my Goddess, Alessandra" Gary said only to get right hook knockout by Chris. " This pervert is sleeping with Paul, I'm sleeping with Argo, Ash is sleeping with Arctic, Victors is sleeping with Mike, and Alessandra is sleeping with Eva. Decision made, now Good-Bloody-Night!" Chris said as he dragged Argo and his bag to his room.

" Ha does Chris usually get jealous like this, Alessandra?" Ash asked her and she replied him by shaking her head.

" He usually doesn't care when I try and get him to notice, so this is actually a first for me, and I'm loving it cause Chris finally gives me attention that I want" Alessandra smiled as everyone sweat dropped.

" Well let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have an early match" Paul said as he dragged an unconscious Gary through the halls to his room.

_**Tomorrow at the Stadium**_

" Good Morning to you, Pokemon Fans across the WORLD!" Charles Goodshow announced as the crowd went crazy. " Today we have our first match between the Kalos Champion Team against Team Too Sexy and We Know It" Chrles Goodshow said as everyone sweat dropped at the teams name.

" Who in the fuck will name their teams name 'Too Sexy and We Know It'?" Mike said as everyone looked at their opponents. " Apparently them" Chris said as they pointed at their opponents.

" Alright so I will announce how the preliminary round will work, they are 256 teams and after the first round there will be 128 teams remaining, after that there will be 64 teams and then 32. After 32 we will change the format. For the preliminary, we will let the team choose five people from their current team to the field. Once that is done, we will have 1 vs 1 Pokemon battles. I hope you understand because it is time to battle!" Charles screamed as the crowd shouted twice as loud than Charles.

" Alright now teams pick five members from your team." Charles said as everyone went into their room that they use to wait.

" Alright so who will we choose to go fight today?" Ash said and everyone raised their hands.

" How about this. We put in 10 sticks in a box and all of us are going to take one stick. Numbers from 1-5 will take part in this round, while numbers from 6-10 take part in the next." Chris suggested as everyone agreed and put 10 sticks in the box.

" Alright everybody got your sticks?" Ash said and everyone nodded their heads. " Alright and now pull" Ash said and everyone pulled the sticks that they were holding. And here is the result:

Ash – 10

Gary – 2

Paul – 6

Chris – 5

Arctic – 3

Mike – 9

Eva – 4

Argo – 8

Victor – 1

Alessandra – 7

" Alright I'm taking part in the first round" Arctic cheered while everyone who got above 5 just slumped their heads down in defeat.

" Alright we're counting on you five so don't embarrass us alright guys?" Ash said and Victor, Gary, Arctic, Eva, and Chris nodded.

" **And in the left corner we have Team Kalos!" **The announcer shouted as everyone cheered.

" **And on the right corner we have Team Too Sexy and We Know It!" **The announcer said as everyone just kept quiet at the teams name.

" **Now the rules of this battle is simple" The announcer said as a water field appeared from the ground there was only one circular rock in the whole field. The first to knock out their opponents in that small rock is the winner. But keep in mind, if any Pokemon falls in the water first is disqualified**. **The first team to 3 victories wins.** **Now let the battle begin**!"

Everyone then cheered.

" **The first battle is Victor from Team Kalos against Lim from Team Too Sexy and We Know It**!"

Lim is an average looking guy, he had messy brown hair, and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt with white stripes on it, he was wearing black pants and black Converse shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blaziken!" Victor called out his Pokemon. His Blaziken was more taller than any normal Blaziken, his flames in his wrist were more intense. " I choose you Blastoise!" Lim choose his water type Pokemon as he sood out proud.

" **Blaziken versus Blastoise. let the battle begin**!"

" Blaziken use **Close Combat** and send it flying" Victor said as Blaziken ran in fast and started launching deadly and accurate hits at Blastoise.

" Blastoise use **Hydro Pump** on Blaziken now" Lim commanded as Blastoise lowered his cannons and aimed straight at Blaziken.

" Blaziken use **Double Team **to dodge the attack!" Blaziken then made multiple illusions of itself. Blastoise then looked confused as it doesn't know who to hit.

" Now use **Fire Punch** on him multiple times!" Victor said as Blaziken and his illusion charged in at Blastoise and used **Fire Punch** on him, after taking multiple hits, Blastoise was very tired and could not take anymore hits.

" Now Blaziken end this with **Flamethrower**" Blaziken then shot out flames from it's mouth and aimed at Blastoise.

" Blastoise use **Protect**" Blastoise held out his arms and a green shield came and protected him from the flames.

" Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**" Blastoise then shot out water from it's cannon at Blaziken.

Blaziken took the attack head on, and was now panting hard on the ground after taking the hit.

The crowd kept cheering for the intense match that is happening in front of their eyes.

" Blaziken activate your **Blaze** ability" Victor said as everyone's eyes went wide. Blaziken nodded and orange aura surrounded Blaziken as it got up from the ground and looked at Blastoise.

" ( This is a good match but it looks like I have to end it here)" Blaziken said as he stared at the panting Blastoise

" ( I couldn't agree more but…)" Blastoise said as they looked at each other and smirked.

" ( I'll win!)" the two said in confidence.

" This is fun Lim but what do you say we have one more hit?" Victor said as Lim just smiled.

" You bet!" Lim said

" Now Blaziken use **Double Team** then use **Flare Blitz** to end it" Blaziken made copies of himself then coat himself in flames and charged it at Blastoise.

" Blastoise stop him by using **Hydro Cannon**!" Blastoise took in a long breath and shot a ball of water at Blaziken. Just when the water connected with Blaziken, and the Blaziken disappeared which shocked Blastoise, the real Blaziken the went behind Blastoise and attacked it from behind.

Blastoise then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken! That means the first win goes to Team Kalos**!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild after the battle.

" Return Blaziken, you did an amazing job out there" Victor said as he returned the Fire Pokemon to it's Pokeball. Victor and Lim went through the sides of the field and shook hands. " That was a good match there Lim" Victor said with a smile.

" It sure was, but the next time we fight, I'll be the victor" Lim laughed as the two headed to their respective area.

" **And now the Second Battle is Green ( Gary ) from Team Kalos and Sean from Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It**!"

Sean was a small boy, he had green hair and he has scarlet coloured eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a collar and bow tie, he was wearing shorts and black shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" Umbreon let's battle" Gary kissed the Pokeball as he threw it to the air to reveal a dark eeveelution with yellow rings on it's head.

" Let's play, Hitmonlee" Sean calledout his brown coloured Kicking Pokemon as it got into a battle stance.

" **Umbreon versus Hitmonlee. Let the battle begin"**

" Umbreon use **Giga Impact** on Hitmonlee now!" Umbreon then charged with a purple aura surrounding it and charged at Hitmonlee sending him flying.

" Hitmonlee regain your momentum and use **High Jump Kick**" Sean ordered as Hitmonlee bounced off the wall and started charging at Umbreon with it's feet aiming at it.

" Umbreon use **Double Team**!" Gary said as Umbreon made copies of himself. And stayed put. Hitmonlee attacked an Umbreon but unfortunately for him, it was an illusion and damaged itself immensely.

" Umbreon use **Crunch** to end the match!" Umbreon then charged at Hitmonlee and bit it's leg hard and Hitmonlee then fainted.

" **Hitmonlee is unable to battle, the winner is Umbreon! That means Team Kalos has two wins under their belt**!" The announcer said as everyone cheered as Gary returned his Umbreon and walked towards Sean who was crying. " Hey that was a good battle so no need to cry" Gary said as he placed his hand atop of Sean's head.

" R-really?" Sean sniffed. " Yes I know so, so why don't you go back to your team?" Gary smiled as Sean nodded his head and ran back to his area while Gary walked slowly to his.

" **Now Team Kalos has an advantage here. If they win, they advance to the next round! Now we have Arctic from Team Kalos and Shoyu from Team Too Sexy and We Know It!"**

Shoyu was a man with Blue Hair, he has green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, he was wearing blue jeans and white shoes.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Ice!" Arctic called out his shiny Glaceon to the battlefield.

" Hitmonchan to the battlefield!" Shoyu called out his Punching Pokemon who is a male even though he is wearing a skirt.

" **Glaceon versus Hitmonchan! Let the battle begin!"**

" Hitmonchan use **Bullet Punch** to push Glaceon to the lava now!" Shoyu ordered his Punching Pokemon as he punched Ice multiple times.

" Ice use **Ice Beam** on the ground to trip Hitmonchan" Ice then launched an Ice Beam to the ground and Hitmonchan fell to the floor. " Now Ice use **Blizzard** and freeze Hitmonchan." Arctic said as Ice launched cold breath from it's mouth and aimed at Hitmonchan

" Hitmonchan get up and use **Drain Punch** on Glaceon!" Shoyu ordered as Hitmonchan got up but he couldn't move. The **blizzard** hit Hitmonchan dead on but didn't freeze him.

" Hitmonchan use **Mega Punch** on the ground to break the ice" Shoyu said as Hitmonchan then punched the ground as the ice broke and it shocked both Ice and Arctic.

" Now use **Mega Punch** one more time to end this match!" Hitmonchan then ran at Glaceon and punched it, sending it flying and it hit the water.

" **Since Glaceon touched the water, Glaceon is disqualified and the winner goes to Hitmonchan and Shoyu by default**!"

Arctic then returned his Glaceon to it's Pokeball and headed back to his area. " Arctic…" Ash said as he saw Arctic was in a miserable mood. " Arctic don't worry we still can win this" Ash reassured Arctic as Lucario licked Arctic I his cheek, cheering him up a little.

" Yeah your right. Let's win the first round Eva!" Arctic said as Eva just nodded and headed to the field.

" **The Fourth round is Eva from Team Kalos and Leonard from** **Team Too Sexy and We Know It!"**

Leonard was an average man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, blue pants, black pants and a beret.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" Aurorus let's go" Eva called out her fossilized Pokemon from Kalos.

" Sceptile battle time!" Leonard called the Forest Pokemon as it stood out proud and ad a twig in it's mouth.

" **Aurorus versus Sceptile! Let the battle begin!"**

" Sceptile go in there and keep slashing **Leaf Blade** at Aurorus!" Leonard commanded as Sceptile went in and slashed his blade at Aurorus multiple times.

" Aurorus use **Ice Beam** on Sceptile!" Aurorus opened it's mouth and ice came out of it's mouth and attacked Sceptile.

" Aurorus use **Ancient Power**!" Aurorus then summoned rocks and aimed at Sceptile.

" Sceptile dodge it with Agility and then use **Solar Beam** to end it!" Leonard smirked as he saw his Sceptile dodging the rocks elegantly and launched a **Solar Beam** at Aurorus making it faint.

" **Aurorus is unable to battle the winner is Sceptile! Meaning that Leonard is the winner. Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It equalized with Team Kalos what will happen now?" **

Eva returned her Aurorus and walked away. " I'm sorry I couldn't win but Aurorus was at a type disadvantage after all" Eva said sadly as Chris got up and hugged Eva. It shocked her and made Alessandra quite jealous.

" Don't worry Eva, I will win our match and we will advance to the next round, I promise you" Chris said as he reassured her and began walking to the battlefield.

" **Now is the final battle! The winner of this battle will advance to the next round! Who will win? For team Kalos we have Christopher and for Team** **Too Sexy and We Know It, we have Orland!" **

Orland was an average looking guy, he has Scarlet Hair and had black onyx eyes. He was wearing a black vest and red tee shirt, he had a scarf around his neck and blue jeans and blue sneakers.

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon!"**

" I choose you Lapras!" Chris called out his Lapras, his Lapras was a very beautiful and Majestic creature as it stood proud.

" I choose you Raichu!" Orland called out his electric rat Pokemon.

" **The Final Battle! Lapras versus Raichu! Let the battle begin!"**

" Raichu end him with Thunder!" Raichu then shot out a Thunder attack at Lapras.

" Lapras use Psychic to send it back to him." Chris said as Lapras eyes glowed pink and send back the Thunder attack back at Raichu.

" Raichu absorb it then use Thunder Punch!" Raichu then absorbed back the Thunder and ran at Lapras.

" Lapras use Ice Beam!" Chris said as it launched an Ice Beam.

" Raichu jump then use Thunder Punch"

" Who said that Ice Beam was for you?" Chris smirked as it got Orland confused. The Ice Beam hit the ground completely freezing it. as soon as Raichu touched the ground it fell.

" Lapras use Psychic and make him move up" Lapras eyes glowed pink again and she lift Raichu up.

" Now slam him to the ground." Chris said as Lapras slammed Raichu to the ground.

" Now Lapras end it with Hydro Pump!" Lapras then shot out a large amount of water at Raichu making it faint.

" **Raichu is unable to battle the winner is Lapras and that means Team Kalos has 3 wins and are advancing to the next round" **The crowd then screamed out as Chris walked towards Orland and shook his hand.

" That was a good match! I hope to battle you again" Chris said.

" Yes it was, I hope that your team wins this tournament" Orland said as Chris smiled and walked back too his area.

" Alright good job Chris, we move on to the next round!" Ash said as he smiled.

" Just doing my best for the team" Chris responded as the ten just walked away.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright finally finished. Alright I'm sorry to the one who made Arctic and Eva. I am sorry that I made them lose but I had to make sure everyone wins. And I am sorry if I made any mistakes.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey guys sorry I have not been updating but my computer broke so I couldn't do it. So this chapter will show that Ash and his friends take on a new team to advance to the third round. Will they advance? Also there will be at least two shocking team that is very interesting.**_

_**And one more thing to a certain guest. Fuck you and never review ever again. You're a piece of fucking shit. And thank you all to those that likes this story.**_

_**All four of them: Enjoy reading! And no flames ever again**_

_**Chapter 6: Second Round**_

_In the last chapter of Aura Master:_

" _Now Lapras end it with Hydro Pump!" Lapras then shot out a large amount of water at Raichu making it faint._

" _**Raichu is unable to battle the winner is Lapras and that means Team Kalos has 3 wins and are advancing to the next round" **__The crowd then screamed out as Chris walked towards Orland and shook his hand._

" _That was a good match! I hope to battle you again" Chris said._

" _Yes it was, I hope that your team wins this tournament" Orland said as Chris smiled and walked back too his area._

" _Alright good job Chris, we move on to the next round!" Ash said as he smiled._

" _Just doing my best for the team" Chris responded as the ten just walked away._

_**Normal POV**_

After the battle Team Kalos headed to town to have something to eat. " Hey where's Chris?" Ash asked as he was chomping down his burger.

" I don't know, he said he needed to head out somewhere" Arctic answered as he was eating his chicken. " Yeah and is Alessandra with him cause she is not here right now?" Mike said as Gary slammed his hands on the table.

" No way! My Goddess cannot be alone with that idiot! Only I can be alone with her" Gary growled as everyone else sweat dropped while Ash was just finishing off his food and giving a bottle of ketchup to his Pikachu.

" Yeah but what if their doing something two people of the opposite sex do when their alone…" Arctic smirked as everyone just snickered which angered Gary more.

" I can't believe that Arctic can be such a fucking pervert like Gary" a voice came from behind the group as they turned around to see an irritated Chris and a blushing Alessandra.

" So what were the two of you two doing…. Alone….." Mike said which caused Alessandra to blush more than she was and he got an uppercut to the chin by Chris.

" We were just checking when our match is tomorrow asshole" Chris growled which caused the group to laugh at Chris.

" All jokes aside, what time is our match and who are we facing?" Ash asked as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

" Our match will start at 9 PM and we face Team Flower, they specialize in counter striking." Chris answered as he and Alessandra sat down.

" I see so what shall we do for our spare time right now?" Paul asked.

" We could watch matches from the other teams to see who advances to the next round?" Victor suggested as everyone nodded and paid for their meals and headed for the stadium.

" What match should we watch right now?" Ash asked as everyone was thinking except for Chris.

" I think we should head to Stadium E, there is a certain Team that I want to watch" Chris smirked as everyone was confused but shrugged it off and started walking to Stadium E.

The group reached Stadium E and saw the teams that were competing, It was Team Unova 2 Vs Team Jack ass**( Sorry about the weird names of these Teams, can't think of Team names) **the scores were close, the score was 1-0 in favour of Team Unova 2. " So what is so interesting about this match?" Ash asked Chris as he pointed at the direction of Team Unova 2, Ash was confused but looked at the direction Chris pointed and his eyes widened.

" Woah now I understand what's so interesting now" Ash smirked as he watched the two players shook hands. The man from Team Unova 2 was a man with brown spiky hair, he is wearing a red and white cap that looks like a Pokeball. He is wearing a black shirt inside and was wearing a blue jacket on the outside. He was wearing black pants and red shoes. His name is Hilbert Black.

_**With Team Unova 2**_

" That was a great match thank you very much" Hilbert said as he shook hands with his opponent.

" It was a great match but it looks like you outsmarted me in battle" Hilbert's opponent smiled as the two parted ways.

As Hilbert walked in his area he saw the rest of his teammates. His teammates were Cheren, Bianca, his sister, Hilda, N, Nate, Nate's sister, Mei, their rival, Hyuu and the two Gym Leaders of Unova, Skyla and Elesa. After that Hilbert was tackled to the ground by a certain Gym Leader. " That was an amazing match, good job Hilbert!" a certain Reddish Brown haired Gym Leader.

" Thanks Skyla. That means a lot coming from you" Hilbert smiled as he and Skyla kissed passionately which caused some of his teammates to groan and the rest of them to squeal like a school girl.

" Will you guys quit making out in front of us again" a black hair man groan. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a red tie and a small Pokeball badge was on the middle of the tie, he is wearing blue jeans and blue shoes. His name is Cheren, the new Normal Type Gym Leader of the Unova Region.

" Sorry about that Cheren, just got a little bit overboard that's all" Hilbert smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Skyla was blushing. Cheren just sighed.

" Well whatever Nate your next" Cheren called out the brown haired man.

Nate was an average man, he has brown eyes, he is wearing a blue shirt inside and a dark blue sweater outside. He is wearing short gray pants and black and blue long socks and red and black shoes. He has a sling bag slung behind him and he is wearing a red visor with a Pokeball on the middle.

" Alright it's finally my turn" Nate said in satisfaction as he ran to his side of the field. His opponent also came out and the two started to call out their Pokemon and began the match, after a few minutes of the battle. The third round came and it was over with quickly. The whole match was over with Team Unova 2 getting a perfect 3-0 victory over their opponents.

" Man they dominated their opponents" Gary said as he watched the other team in a sad mood.

" Well what should we expect if they were invited to this Tournament?" Alessandra said as everyone nodded their heads.

Team Unova 2 were walking down the town with happy looks on their faces, the only two people who didn't show any happiness was Hilda and Mei. The two could not concentrate and were still thinking about the eventful day, the day they met the boy they both have a crush on, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

_**Flashback**_

_Hilda and Mei both groggily woke up. " So the two of you are finally awake" a voice came from behind the two girls, as they turned around they saw a man who is wearing a full black suit, on his shirt, there was a giant R on it._

" _Who are you and where are we?" Hilda demanded as she tried to get up but noticed that both her hands are tied behind her back and her legs were tied as well._

" _I am merely a grunt from Team Rocket, and the two of you are in Viridian City, at the base of Team Rocket" the grunt responded which shocked the two girls._

" _But why are we trapped here?" Mei asked. " You're here because from today onwards the two of you are Team Rocket members" a voice said from behind the grunt to reveal a man with brown hair and has a Persian beside him._

_He is wearing an orange suit and purple tie he is wearing an evil smirk on his face. _

" _Mr. Giovanni, sir" the grunt bowed in respect to Giovanni as he waved it off._

" _What bullshit are you talking about? We are not joining any evil organization" Mei growled as the two Rockets chuckled darkly._

" _A foul mouth you have there, young lady. You will be a perfect member for Team Rocket" Giovanni smirked which caused the girls to growl at him._

" _Now we have two pretty ladies here and it is such a shame that they just leave here without doing some medical check up" Giovanni smirked as the two women widened their eyes in shock._

_As Giovanni was just about to reach them the door exploded which caused the smoke to appear._

" _What the hell" Giovanni said as he was coughing at the amount of smoke in the room. As the smoke cleared it revealed the silhouette of a young man. As the smoke finally clears, the four people in the room saw a young man with spiky black hair, he has a Pikachu on his left shoulder with electricity emitting from it's cheeks._

_At the sight of him, Giovanni was scared shitless. " Y-you again? I thought we finally ended you" Giovanni stuttered as he saw the man smirked and his Pikachu Thunderbolted the grunt which paralyzed the man._

" _You can never get rid of me until all the evil organization is destroyed" the black hair man smirked as he threw two Pokeballs at Giovanni's direction and two Pokemon held him straight. The first is a green Dragon-like Pokemon, it has a twig on it's mouth holding onto Giovanni's left arm_

_The second is also a Pokemon that looks like a Dragon, the Pokemon is red and it has wings and a tail with fire emitting from it's tail, it is now holding the right hand of Giovanni._

" _Now may you rest in peace Giovanni" the man said as his hand glow blue and moved at a speed no human can possibly do and removed Giovanni's head from his body which scared normal people but didn't scared the two girls _

" _Now are you two ladies alright?" the man asked as he removed his cap so that the girls can get a better view of his face._

_The man has brown hazel eyes, not too tan skin and horizontal lightning bolts on his two cheeks and the two girls blushed immensely at the sight of him and had one thought._

'_He is sooo hot'_

_The man then asked his Sceptile to cut the two ropes on the girls which it followed and freed the girls._

" _Thank you so much, but how did you find us and why did your hands turned blue?" Hilda asked as Mei nodded her head._

" _For your first question, my Lucario sensed the bastard's aura and we followed him here. While for your second question, my hand turned blue because I used aura to kill him" the man smiled which caused the girl to blush again._

" _Alright, I understand but can we know the name of our handsome savior?" Mei said seductively which caused the man to blush lightly but shrugged it off._

" _My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum or Ash for short" Ash answered._

" _Alright thank you very much Ash" Hilda smiled_

" _Yeah and we got to go" Mei said as Ash nodded in understanding. As the two young women was walking they stopped which confused Ash before surprising him even more by kissing him on both cheeks and then ran away with satisfied looks._

_Ash on the other hand blushed as he was kissed by two gorgeous girls while ignoring the teasings by his three Pokemon._

_**Flashback end**_

The two girls then sighed after that which caused the group to look at them. " Are you okay? You guys have been sighing ever since the start of this tournament" N asked his new friends as everyone nodded at that.

" Yeah did you want to fight the match before?" Bianca said as the two shook their heads.

" We were just thinking" Mei sighed as it made Nate to have a horrified look on his face.

" My sister? Thinking? Oh my God it is the end of the world" Nate dramatically said as everyone excluding Hilda, Mei, and Bianca laughed. While the three had an annoyed look on his face.

" Oh why don't you shut up, you damn homo brother, yesterday I heard you scream out Hyuu's name because of a kiss and guess what it wasn't even a kiss it was a damn dream" Mei growled.

" Ohh burn" Hilbert laughed.

" Would you like me to apply cold water to the burnt area?" Hilda said which caused the group to laugh more while Nate just lowered his head in shame while Hyuu was comforting his ' girlfriend '

" So honestly what were you thinking about?" Hilbert managed to say through laughs.

" We were thinking about a guy we like" Hilda said bluntly as everybody stopped laughing and stared at the two girls with horrified looks. An awkward silence was bestowed upon the group.

The group excluding the two girls gathered in a small circle. " We must be in a different dimension if the two of them likes a guy" Hilbert whispered as everyone nodded their heads.

Unfortunately for them the girls heard it and called out all their Pokemon and ordered them to attack the group.

_**With Ash and his Team**_

" Any other Team that caught your interest Chris?" Ash asked as he and the group were walking down the street.

" Not really. I just heard of four teams besides ours that are favorites to win" Chris said

" Really? Do tell" Paul said

" The first apparently it is the Team with the traitors in it" Chris said as Ash, Paul, Gary, and Pikachu felt anger through their veins.

" And when do we face them?" Ash asked as he narrowed his eyes.

" We will face them in the Top 8"

" Alright I can't wait to humiliate them in the tournament" Ash smiled darkly as everyone sweat drop.

" The second is the Team that Cynthia is in" Chris said as he felt anger in his veins which was unnoticed by the group.

" And when do we face them?"

" We face them in the Top 4 once we beat the traitors " Chris said.

" Alright anymore?" Mike asked

" Team Revenge. They are an unknown Team but are said to be ridiculously strong" Chris said as he doesn't know why but he felt something wrong about the team.

" And when do we face them?" Mike asked.

" We face them in the Finals if we beat Cynthia" Chris answered as everyone nodded their heads.

" And what is the last Team?" Alessandra asked as everyone listened carefully.

" I don't know about the full details about the Team but all I heard was that the teams name is Team Goddess" Chris answered.

" What is so interesting about the Team that makes them a favorites?" Victor asked.

" I wouldn't know but all I heard from the announcer was that they beat their opponents with grace while crushing their opponents." Chris answered as everybody was anxious to battle the four said teams.

" Alright so let's heal up our team and head for our second match" Ash suggested as everybody nodded.

_**Time Skip to the Match**_

" _**And welcome to the Second Match. On the right corner we have Team Kalos and on the left we have Team Flower" **_The announcer said as everyone started cheering for the teams.

" Alright Paul your starting us off" Ash said as Paul nodded his head and headed out to his side of the field. His opponent came out of his area.

He is a minimum of 5 ft 7, he has red hair and is wearing blue shirt with black trimmings and green pants.

" **This match is between Silver** ( Paul ) **from team Kalos and Dike from Team Flower**"

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon**"

" I choose you Salamance" Paul called out his Dragon Type Pokemon.

" I choose you Eelektross" Dike called out his pure Electric Type from the Unova Region.

" **Salamance Vs Eelektross. Let the battle begin**"

" Salamance in the air!" Paul called out his Dragon Type

" Eelektross use **Rain dance**!" Dike said as Eelektross launched blue aura to the sky and it started creating a heavy downpour.

" Now **THUNDER**!" Dike said as Eelektross shot out a **Thunder** which hit Salamance directly.

" Darn it" Paul growled as he lowered his sleeve to reveal a bracelet.

" Now **Mega-Evolve**!" Paul called out as Slamance glowed pink and revealed a Mega Salamence.

Its wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing, while the rest of its body looks more streamlined. Its tail is shorter, and its underside markings grow in size to allow it to tuck in its front legs. Its head spines grow longer, and the ones directly on the side of its head turn inwards and reach its mouth. The underside of its mouth turns red, matching the markings on its neck.

It roared out loud which scared the shit out of everybody excluding Team Kalos. Eelektross was already wimping out away.

Paul had a small smirk of victory already expecting his victory but all good thing must come to an end.

" **Salamance is now disqualified for Mega Evolving**" The announcer said which shocked Paul.

" Wait a minute when was Mega Evolving a rule?" Paul asked as everyone sweat dropped as Ash pulled him out from the battle field and shook his head in disappointment and shame.

" **With this Team Flower is now leading 1-0. Now the second battle**"

Alessandra then walked to the field and a man that looks like Dike appeared at the field on his side.

The man has all the same looks as Dike but he is wearing a red shirt and blue pants.

"**This match is between Alessandra** **from team Kalos and Kite from Team Flower"**

" **Trainers choose your Pokemon"**

" I choose you Blade!" Alessandra called out the Forest Pokemon as it stood out proudly.

" I choose you Blaziken!" Kite called out the final evolution of the Hoenn starter.

" **Sceptile Vs Blaziken. Let the battle begin**!"

" Blaziken charge in and use **Blaze Kick**!" Kite said as Blaziken charged at Sceptile with it's feet with flames on it.

" Blade use **Earthquake** to stop him from coming at us" Alessandra said as Sceptile stomped his foot to the ground that caused an Earthquake that made Blaziken lost his ground and fell to the ground after taking the full hit of the attack.

" Blaziken get up and launch **Flamethrower** at Sceptile and then continuous barrage of **Fire Punch**"" Kite said as Blaziken stood up and launched a breath of fire at Blade's direction which he dodged gracefully. Blaziken then charged at Blade again and his fist got on fire and landed several accurate hits on Blade.

" Blade are you okay?" Alessandra called out to her starter Pokemon in worry. She became less worried when Blade just put a thumbs up at her.

" Alright Blade use **Quick Attack** then change it into **Dragon Claw**" Alessandra said. Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Blaziken. Sceptile's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw and attacked Blaziken head on.

Blaziken cried out in pain and began panting on the ground.

" Alright end the match with **Frenzy Plant**!" Sceptile then launched vines from the back as it trapped Blaziken and caused a lot of damage to Blaziken.

After a while Blaziken then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner is Sceptile which means Team Kalos gets the win**" The announcer said as the crowd started cheering like crazy people who wants to take a huge shit.

" Alright good job Alessandra, we got our first win" Ash said as she smiled and sat beside Eva.

" Where's Chris?" Alessandra asked.

" Chris said he wants to observe one of Team Goddess matches with Gary and he said that he will record it for us." Mike said.

" So he would rather watch other people's match rather than me?" Alessandra sighed as everybody shrugged.

" But he did say that he has confidence in you, Alessandra" Ash said which brighten up her mood.

" Really?" Alessandra said as Ash nodded.

" Argo looks like it's your turn" Chris said as Argo nodded his head and walked to the field.

" **Currently the score is now 1-1. Now the Third match will begin"**

" **This match is between Argo from Team Kalos and Ean from Team Flower"**

Ean is a man with blue and yellow trimmings appeared. He has green eyes and is wearing a scarlet sweater and blue jeans.

" **Trainers send in your Pokemon"**

" Let's go Scyther!" Argo called out his bug type from Kanto.

" Go Ninetails!" Ean called out his Fire Type from the Kanto Region.

" **Scyther Vs Ninetails! Let the battle begin!"**

" Scyther start off with **Quick Attack** and then continuous **Slash** attacks" Argo said as Scyther ran as white light appeared behind him and started slashing Ninetails.

" Ninetails launch out a **Flamethrower** once he stops **Slash**!" Ean said as Ninetails then launched a **Flamethrower **at Scyther which caused the Bug Type to shout out in pain.

" Scyther! Are you okay?" Argo called out as Scyther just nodded weakly. Argo took a look at Scyther and saw that his green body was scorched a little.

' This guy is good what kind of move that will take his attention away from Scyther?' Argo thought as he then stared at the water and widened his eyes.

' The water! Yes I'll use the water as my advantage' Argo smirked as Ean was then confused as he stared at Argo.

" I don't know why your smiling but this is the end of the line for you. Ninetails use **Overheat**!" red aura then surrounded Ninetails as she is preparing to launch out her attack.

" Scyther now jump on the walls now" Argo said as Scyther was confused but complied.

" Now launch **Overheat**!" Ninetails then shot out a massive attack on Scyther.

" Scyther now use **Vacuum Wave** on the water now!" Argo said as Scyther nodded and used it's scythes and cut the air and water started heading towards the **Overheat** attack.

The water and the Fire collided with each other.

After a while the fire evaporated the water and caused steam all throughout the stadium. " Darn I can't see" Ean cursed.

And if he could see through the steam, he would have saw that Argo having a huge smile on his face.

" Scyther sense the presence of Ninetails then end it with **Quick Slash**!" Scyther then concentrated and when he finally sensed her, he then ran towards Ninetails at face speed and used **Slash **continuous times again but with more speed thanks to the **Quick Attack** boost.

Ninetails then fell to the ground unconscious.

" **Ninetails is unable to battle! The winner is Scyther which means Team Kalos gets their Second win**!"

Argo then walked up to Ean and shook his hand.

" That was an amazing battle. I hope that we can battle like this again" Argo smiled as Ean nodded his head and the two head back to their respective resting area.

" So now we have two wins. We need just one more win to head to the 3rd round so you better win Mike" Ash said

" Just count on me" Mike said as he walked to his side of the field.

" **Now Team Kalos just needs one more victory to move on to the next round. Can they win here to move on to the next round**?"

" You bet I will" Mike smirked as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

After a short while, Mike's opponent finally appeared. She is a very beautiful woman who looked not older than 19. She has brown hair and blue hazel eyes. She is wearing a black shirt and blue skirt.

" **This match is between Mike from Team Kalos and Relen from Team Flower**"

" **Trainers send in your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Flygonn" Mike called out his Mystic Pokemon.

" I choose you Clefable" Relen said as she called out her Fairy Type Pokemon from Kanto.

" **Flygon Vs Clefable. Let the battle begin**"

" Flygon charge in with a **Steel Wing**" Mike said as Flygon's wings started to turn metallic and charged at clefable hitting it in the face.

" Clefable use **Metronome**" Relen said as Clefable started wiggling it's finger until it stopped and it's finger glowed. After that nothing happened.

" Ok that was a fail. Flygon end Clefable with another **Steel Wing**" Mike said as Flygon charged in again with it's wings turning metallic and flew towards Clefable.

But as Flygon was very close to Clefable, Flygon crashed down after being hit by an unknown object.

" What happened?" Mike said but when he looked up he paled. He saw meteors crashing down to Earth.

" **Metronome** brought out, **Draco Meteor**" Relen said in awe as she watched the meteors crashing down.

" Flygon are you okay?" Mike called out to his Dragon, as Flygon just grunted as it's sign as an okay.

' How am I going to beat her? She has a type advantage and Flygon is almost going to faint?'

" Let me just wing it. Flygon charge in now" Flygon shouted it's name and then flew in at Clefable.

" Clefable use **Moon Blast** to end Flygon it looks like nature is in our side." Relen said

**A/N: ( Remember it is 9 P.M. so it is at night. Now enjoy reading) **

As Clefable absorbed the power from the moon, it launched out a powerful attack at Flygon.

" Flygon use **Protect** NOW!" Mike said as a green aura surrounded Flygon, completely blocking the attack.

" Now Flygon use **Steel Pulse**!" Mike said as Flygon charged up the steel in his body and launched it at Clefable who was not expecting the move and fainted to the ground unconscious.

" **Clefable is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon which means that Team Kalos has 3 victories and they move on to the third round of the Tournament**!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered.

Mike and Relen walked up to each other and shook hands.

" That was a good battle, I appreciate it" Mike said as Relen smiled at him.

" It was, I wish you good luck for the rest of the tournament" Relen said as she pecked Mike on the cheek, which shocked him and had a blush on his face.

Relen giggled at him and began walking back to his resting area, ignoring Flygon's laugh.

" Good job Mike you won the match and you also won the heart of your opponent" Arctic teased as everyone else laughed.

" Wait but that means that I don't get a chance in battling" Ash said as everyone laughed.

" Guys this is serious" Ash whined as the group laughed harder but they stopped laughing when they saw Chris and Gary walked in the room with shocked looks on their faces.

" Hey guys we won the match but what's wrong?" Victor asked the two boys who sat on their seats.

" We are going to lose" Gary said which shocked everyone in the process.

" What bullshit are you talking about Gary? We are definitely going to win" Paul growled at Gary but he was so shocked he was unfazed by him.

" I wouldn't say we are going to lose but we have minor chances if we face them" Chris said which shocked everyone since he never surrenders in a fight.

" Are Team Goddess really that strong?" Eva asked and the two boys nodded their heads.

" We can show you a video of the way they fight and the thing that shocked me the most is the team members of the Team" Chris said as Gary nodded.

" Who is in their team?" Mike asked.

" Just watch the video" Chris said as he took out his video camera and showed him the video.

When the video started playing they saw a woman with white hair,and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colorful necklace. A person that Ash and a few others had seen before.

" B-b-but that's.." Ash said in shock.

" Yes that is Lady Arceus" Chris said as the room was shocked and became silent.

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ohh the cliffhanger, never like to do this kind of stuff but please forgive me and sorry I haven't been posting much but I have the worst luck in the world.**_

_**All four of them: Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter Ash and his friends face off with Team Unova for the third round. Will they win the match and face off for another match in the fourth round?**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

_**Chapter 7: The Big Match! Team Kalos Vs Team Unova Part 1**_

In the last chapter of Aura Master:

" _Are Team Goddess really that strong?" Eva asked and the two boys nodded their heads._

" _We can show you a video of the way they fight and the thing that shocked me the most is the team members of the Team" Chris said as Gary nodded._

" _Who is in their team?" Mike asked._

" _Just watch the video" Chris said as he took out his video camera and showed him the video._

_When the video started playing they saw a woman with white hair,__ and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colorful necklace. A person that Ash and a few others had seen before._

" _B-b-but that's.." Ash said in shock._

" _Yes that is Lady Arceus" Chris said as the room was shocked and became silent._

_**Normal POV**_

" T-that's Lady Arceus" Mike said in shock as Chris and Gary nodded their heads.

" Ok but why in the heck is the God of all Pokemon taking part in a tournament?" Arctic asked as everyone had similar thoughts.

" I don't know but I'm definitely going to find out" Ash said harshly as he got up and started walking away with the team following behind him.

" Do you even know where are we going to find her at all?" Alessandra asked as everyone stopped walking.

" I will find them with my aura" Ash said as he closed his eyes and concentrated until his eyes turned bluish and after a few minutes his eyes turned normal.

" Alright, I found her, she is in the forest." Ash said as he and his team started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash and his friends finally saw **her**. Lady Arceus and her team. Her team consists of a team full of women.

**A/N: I am very sorry but I suck in describing people so forgive me if I suck. Now please continue reading**

The first is a woman with long red hair that reaches her mid back, and stood at a height of 5'7, she has an exotic white gold hazel eyes. She is currently wearing blue jeans , a red and white blouse that covers up her impressive C-Cup to D-Cup bust.

The second was a woman with lavender colored hair. She stood at a height of 5'4. She has a blue colored eyes that fit her beautiful face. She is currently wearing white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. She is wearing a short light purple tank top that expose her belly button, it also reveals her D-Cup borderline to DD-Cup bust. She is also wearing two rather large bracelets, it is dull green in color.

The third is a brunette that stood just an inch short from the first one. She has brown hazel eyes the same that Ash has. She is currently wearing a white green skirt, and a white shirt that completely covers up her C-Cup bust.

The fourth is a woman with black hair, she stood at a height that was a few inches short from the first. She has brown almond eyes. She is currently wearing a brown skirt, and a blue blouse that covers her C-Cup bordering to D-Cup bust.

The fifth is a woman with long wavy honey colored hair, she stood at a height of 5'4. She has blue almond eyes. She is currently wearing a pink skirt and a black blouse that covers her C-Cup bust. She is also wearing a pink hat with black trimmings on it.

The sixth is a woman with a pony tail. She has lemon yellow colored hair. She stood an inch shorter than the second woman. She has light gray almond eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse that covers her B-Cup bordering to C-Cup bust. She is also wearing a long red skirt that covers her luscious legs.

The seventh is a woman with scarlet hair. She is just an inch taller than the fourth woman. She has green jade almond eyes. She is currently wearing a black tank top that shows off a small part of her D-Cup bust. She is wearing a white long pants.

The eighth is a woman with black wavy hair. She has amber colored almond eyes and she stood at a height of 5'7. She is currently wearing a blue dress that covers her C-Cup bust.

The last is a woman with jade colored hair. She stood at a height of 4'9. She has blue almond eyes. She is currently wearing a white skirt, and a green blouse that covers up her C-Cup breast. She also has a rainbow colored necklace.

All the girls looked at Ash and his team approaching and most of them **(A/N: Let's say 7/9)** blushed at the sight of Ash.

" Why hello my Chosen One how are you?" Arceus smiled as Ash slammed his hands on the table startling everyone excluding Arceus.

" Why are you taking part in this tournament? Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Ash said harshly not even caring that he is talking to the God of all Pokemon. While Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was undecided to help his ' brother' or to go to the God of all Pokemon.

" What are you talking about Chosen One? We are just having fun by taking part in the tournament" Arceus smiled as Ash attempted to punch her but Chris stopped Ash before his punch collided with Arceus face.

" What are you doing Chris? She wants to get us kicked out from the tournament" Ash growled as he pointed at Arceus.

" Just let me talk alright? With your fucked up attitude, you could get us killed" Chris joked while Ash just grumbled away.

" Hello Lady Arceus" Chris said as he bowed down.

" Please rise, I don't want people to get the wrong impression" Arceus said as Chris rise.

" Why are you taking part in the tournament Lady? Is there trouble in the tournament?" Chris asked as everyone was expecting an answer.

" You are smart Chris. Yes there is a team that will cause a lot of trouble in the future" Arceus said which shocked everyone.

" But which team is that?" Victor asked.

" Is it Team Revenge?" Chris said as he narrowed his eyes.

" Yes but how did you know?" Arceus said.

" I don't know but hearing this teams name makes me very angry" Chris said as he clenched his fist.

" So you joined the tournament to warn us or take out this, Team Revenge" Ash summarized as Arceus nodded her head.

" Alright but why didn't you say so from the start?' Ash asked which got a giggle in response.

" Well you are very fun to play with Chosen One" Arceus said through giggles while Ash just turned his head away to hide his blush and grumbled about something about him not being fun to be with.

" So you think that Team Revenge is really going to do something during the tournament?" Ash said

" Yes but that is just a possibility though" Arceus said as Ash pulled out a black phone out of his pocket

" Who are you calling Ash?" Mike asked

" I'm calling my friends to spy on Team Revenge" Ash said as he dialed some numbers on his phone.

After a while the phone showed a shadow of a woman with long red hair, a man with blue and a Meoth.

Some of the people were shocked and some of them were wondering who they were.

" T-that's Team Rocket!" Four of the nine women said.

" Nope they are ex-Team Rocket members" Ash said as everybody were clueless.

" I saved them when they were being attacked by Giovanni" Ash said as everyone made their mouths like a shape of an O.

" So what's up boss?" James asked

" I want the three of you to spy on a team called Team Revenge" Ash said.

" But why would you want us to do dat boss?" Meoth asked and after Ah explained the situation the three Ex-Rocket members saluted him.

" Alright we will send you a report about it sir" Jessie said as they turned off their phone.

" Ok now that, that is done" Ash said as he looked at the girls direction.

" Well who are your team members?" Arctic asked.

" Oh right these people over here didn't want to take part in the tournament but after a few words they changed their minds fast" Arceus smiled as the girls in question blushed hard while everyone else was pondering over what words that would convince them to take part.

' Probably about Ash' Paul, Gary, Chris and Arctic thought as they stared at the raven haired trainer.

" Hey there guys" the girls said.

" The red haired woman is Latias" Arceus said as Latias waved her hands while giving a blown kiss at Ash's direction who just made hand motion of swatting away the kiss which made Latias pout while everyone was shocked again and all the guys also had a sweat drop moment.

" Why is she in your team?" Arctic asked while Arceus just shrugged.

" She wanted to join after some ' persuasion' " Arceus smiled while Latias blushed

" The Lavender haired woman is Sabrina" Arceus said as Sabrina just nodded her head before staring at Ash's brown eyes which caused the two to stare at each other and for Sabrina to blush.

" The brunette is Lyra" Arceus said as Lyra was waving her hands and had a huge smile on her face.

" The Black hair woman with brown almond eyes is Candice" Arceus said as Candice winked seductively at Ash who felt a shiver run through his spine.

" The honey haired woman is Serena" Arceus said as Ash stared at Serena and couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity of the girl.

**A/N: Ash and Serena haven't met in Kalos at all**

" The woman with yellow colored hair and has a pony tail is Korrina" Arceus said as Ash widened his eyes and saw the Gym Leader waving her hands at him.

" The scarlet haired woman is Leona" Arceus said as Leona bowed down

" The woman with black colored hair and long wavy hair is Misaki" Arceus said as Misaki just smiled

" Lastly the Jade haired woman is Amanda" Arceus said as Ash widened his eyes in shock.

" Wait you mean Amanda from Cerulean City?" Ash said and got a nod from Arceus

" Wow Amanda long time eh?" Ash said as he walked to her

" Y-yeah" Amanda blushed as Ash was very close with her.

" How are you feeling?" Ash smiled which caused Amanda to blush more

" I'm fine thanks to Lady Arceus" Amanda smiled as she moved her head towards Arceus.

Ash smiled as he walked towards Arceus and bowed at her.

" Thank you very much for helping her Lady Arceus" Ash said as he continued to bow.

" No need for that Chosen One, I help those that need it" Arceus responded as Ash got up and smiled at her. Arceus then blushed at that intoxicating smile from her Chosen One.

" Sorry to break the romance between you two" Mike said as Ash and Arceus blushed and the girls glared daggers at Mike which was unnoticed by him.

" Can you tell us how you met Amanda?" Mike asked as everyone was just as anxious as him.

" Do you want to tell them?" Ash asked Amanda who nodded her head.

" Well it all started like…"

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was walking around Cerulean as he left Pikachu with Gary and Paul. He then continued to walk around Cerulean until he stopped in front of the gym. ' I wonder if I can get revenge on that fucking red headed bitch' Ash thought angrily as he stared at the gym._

_Ash finally stopped staring when he heard a loud scream. " AHHHHH!" Ash then automatically ran towards the sound of the noise. He continued to run until he saw a beautiful woman being attacked by some Pokemon._

" _I choose you Butterfree" Ash called out his bug type who emerged from the Pokeball._

" _Butterfree use __**Psychic **__on those Pokemon" Butterfree's eyes began to turn pinkish purple as it lifted the Pokemon in the air which Ash took as an advantage and took the woman's hands and ran away once he returned Butterfree back to his Pokeball._

_After a while of running, Ash and the woman were panting in Cerulean Cape. " Hey are you okay" Ash said in between pants, only to notice the woman crying._

" _H-hey don't cry, God dammit why do I suck in comforting girls?" Ash said as he tried to comforted the woman._

" _Hey shush don't cry. Everything's all right now" Ash said in a small tone as the woman stopped crying and wiped her tears on her face. She then lifted her head and the two were staring passionately into each other's eyes._

" _My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, but call me Ash. So what's yours?" Ash asked the woman_

" _My name is Amanda Kross" the woman now identified as Amanda smiled._

" _Well it's nice to meet you, Amanda but why were those Pokemon chasing after you?" Ash asked which caused Amanda to frown and started to tear up once again._

" _There were ordered to attack our family. And then the Pokemon killed my parents who was trying to help me escape." Amanda said as she was on the verge of another breakdown._

" _Who ordered them to attack your family?" Ash said as he was angry that someone would order their Pokemon to kill people._

" _It was Team Rocket" Amanda said which caused Ash to widened his eyes and clench his fist hard._

" _Why would Team Rocket choose to attack your family?" Ash asked trying to hide his anger._

" _My family has kept many TM's with us for a long time. We give the TM's to Gym Leaders so that they can give it to trainers" Amanda said as Ash got up._

" _Alright Amanda can you come here again in one month from now?" Ash asked._

" _Um yeah but-" Amanda didn't get to finish her sentence once Ash flew off on his Pidgeot._

_**1 Month Later**_

_Amanda was currently waiting for Ash at Cerulean Cape just like what he said a month ago. She didn't know why but __every time__ she thought about him, her heart always skips a beat. And after a few days after the incident, she finally knows what the feeling was. It was love._

_She was head over heels for the raven haired man. When Amanda was about to leave a pair of hands covered her eyes. She was scared and shocked but when she felt the warmth in the hands, the same warmth that Ash had, she calmed down._

" _You know, I almost thought that you weren't coming" Amanda giggled as Ash just let out a small chuckle._

" _Well a true man will never break his promise to a beautiful woman like you" Ash said and then smirked when he saw Amanda blushing so hard._

" _W-what have you been doing the whole month?" Amanda asked._

" _Well I avenged your parents. I defeated the whole of Team Rocket" Ash said which shocked her._

" _Y-you attacked Team Rocket" Amanda asked and got a nod by Ash in response._

_Amanda walked up to Ash slowly and stopped in front of him which confused him. Amanda then slapped Ash right in the face with a loud sound that could be heard even at a far place._

" _Why'd you slap me for? I was-" Ash stopped talking when he saw Amanda crying._

" _Why did you do that? Do you know that you could lose your life there? How would I feel if you died?" Amanda screamed which shocked Ash more._

_As Amanda was about to slap Ash again, he caught her before her hand reached his face and pulled her into a passionate hug. Amanda then cried into his shirt._

_After a few minutes later she stopped crying and started banging his chest._

" _Idiot, idiot, idiot" Amanda kept banging his chest continuously. Ash then released the hug much to Amanda's displeasure._

" _I'm sorry Amanda but close your eyes and I hope that this is enough apology" Ash said as Amanda obliged and closed her eyes._

_Ash then put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace._

_The necklace was a small and shiny crystal. It was a rainbow colored crystal. It has small angel wings on it. It was also had a small circling around it. It was truly an exquisite necklace._

_Ash then fixed the necklace on her neck very properly. Amanda then opened her eyes and saw the necklace on her neck. Amanda eyes start to tear up once again. _

" _Thank you Ash" Amanda said as she leaned near Ash's face. Ash was expecting another slap on the face and closed his eyes. Instead of pain, he felt a wet lips on his own._

_After a while Amanda leaned away from Ash with a huge blush on her face._

" _Uh I'll see you later then" Amanda said as she tried to run away but Ash held her hand._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Amanda was cut off when Ash pulled her close to him and kissed her in the lips. Amanda was shocked but she then melted into the kiss and kissed back. Ash then pulled her waist to deepen the kiss. And Amanda wrapped her hands around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss even more._

_**Flashback End**_

After Ash told everyone about his encounter with Amanda. Every girl including Arceus started glaring at the now blushing Amanda.

" Hahaha look what we found lots of sluts in the woods" a voice said which made the girls stop glaring at Amanda and look at the sound of the voice.

The group saw Trip and his team of traitors. Ash felt like punching Trip for his comment and Pikachu felt like shocking all the traitors with it's Thunderbolt but just managed to prevent himself from doing so.

" Aha and look it's Red and his team of losers" Trip snorted as Ash growled at him.

" How am I a loser when we defeated you easily?" Ash said while Trip growled.

" Well you want a rematch then" Trip said as he took out a Pokeball from his belt.

" Heh sure" Ash replied and walked to the field. Brock however has some bad luck and walked up to Arceus.

" Hello my sweet angel, may I know the name of this fair lad-" Brock didn't get to finish when Arceus kicked Brock in the nuts very hard. Brock then held his hurt manhood.

" If you ever talk or get close to me again. I will end your pathetic piece of shit life" Arceus glared at Brock with so much anger and hatred that filled her eyes. Brock nodded his head and tried to run away.

' Damn she is one scary bitch' Trip thought as he watched the scene. ( **Sorry Arceus**)

" Well can you hurry up and start our match will start at night and time is wasting" Ash said which snapped Trip out of his thoughts.

" Y-yeah" Trip then walked to May and she gave him a Pokeball.

" Wow so you like to take other people's Pokeball?" Ash commented which make Trip to growl.

" This Pokemon is mine but I lent it to her for her contest" Trip growled as Ash ignored him which made him even more angry.

" I choose you Altaria" Trip called out the Humming Pokemon who emerged from his Pokeball.

' An Altaria eh? So it looks like I'll have to use him then' Ash thought as he looked at Altaria.

" May the aura be always with you" Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

After the Pokeball touched the ground a silhouette of a dragon Pokemon appeared and roared out it's name.

Everyone had to cover their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf from the loud roar. Excluding Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Gary, Arctic, and Chris that is smirking.

After a while everyone finally got to saw the Pokemon. It has dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws than its previous evolution. Its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. Its pupils have shrunk. It was a Garchomp.

" Heh so a loser like you has a strong Pokemon eh? Why don't you give it to me, a person who has skills" Trip laughed as all the traitors laughed except Brock who was giving a sad look.

" Well he is with a person with skills, but I really think that the Altaria suits an ugly girl like you" Ash said as everyone snickered while Trip just glared at Ash.

" Let's just see who the last one laughing is" Trip said as Ash just gave an emotionless look.

" This is a one on one match between Trip and Red!" Brock said

" Alright I have the first move. Altaria use **Dragon Breath**!" Trip called out as Altaria launched blue flames at it's mouth at Garchomp.

" Garchomp use **Dragon Claw** to Slice the fire away." Ash said as Garchomp's hand took in a red aura and took the form of a claw and swiped the fire away which shocked Trip.

" H-how is that possible?" Trip said in shock.

" Now attack him with **Dragonic Head**!" Ash said which confused everybody except Ash's Elite Four.

" Ha are you trying a move that doesn't exist! Might as well just give me this Garchomp!" Trip laughed. **(A/N: Sucker never learns)**

But the laughing from Trip was cut short when he saw Garchomp's head turn into a red color and then he launched himself at Altaria.

Garchomp then head butted Altaria in the gut making her feel the pain and Altaria then fell to the ground unconscious.

" Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp and Red!" Brock announced as everyone was wondering how strong Ash truly is.

" Now that this pathetic match is done. I have a real match to get to" Ash said coldly as he and the two teams **( Team Kalos and Team Goddess)** started walking to the stadium.

" Hey Trip are you alright?" May asked as Trip growled. " I'm going to defeat him and get rid of his pathetic face." Trip growled.

" So you want to beat that team eh?" a voice came from behind the traitors.

" Who's there?" Trip said as he and his team looked back to see a man with blood red hair and a black shirt, there is a big R on it. He was also wearing blue jeans. He is currently smoking while leaning on a tree.

" Who are you" Trip asked as he narrows his eyes.

" My name is not important but what do you say if I give you an offer that you can't refuse" the man smirked while the others smirked darkly to.

" So what do we have to do?" Max asked

" Join Team Revenge" the man smirked darkly.

_**With Ash and the rest**_

Ash and Team Kalos are currently in their rest area waiting for their opponents to arrive.

" So who are we facing?" Alessandra asked.

" We are facing Iris and her team" Arctic said and Winter nodded which got Ash to smirk.

" I see." Ash smiled with a small blush on his face.

" Hey Ash are you going to tell her who you are?" Chris asked as Ash sighed.

" I don't know. She and Cilan didn't betray me so I may" Ash shrugged and Chris nodded while Arctic just smirked.

" Or is it the fact that you like her?" Arctic smiled which caught the attention of everyone and caused Ash to blush lightly.

" I-I don't like her" Ash stuttered as everyone else was chuckling at Ash.

" Yeah not like but love" Arctic snickered but was then stopped when he got punched uppercut style by an invisible arm.

" Who the hell punched me?" Arctic asked in pain as he held his aching chin while glaring at everybody while his Lucario, Winter was glaring at everyone as well.

While on the stands a chuckling Arceus can seen with an evil smile on her face while, everyone who came close to her was either suffocating from her dark aura around her or scared to be close to her.

_**With Ash and his friends**_

After a truce with everyone, their opponents, Team Unova arrived. They saw Iris, Cilan, Caitlin, Marshal, Grimsley, Burgundy, Cameron, Stephan, and two new people that we have never seen before.

The first was a man not older than 19 years. He has shaggy brown hair and crimson red eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt under his black overcoat that reaches all the way to his knees. He is wearing black jeans, a red converse shoes and a hat that is similar to Riley of Iron Island. He is also wearing a mega ring around his neck in the shape of a Charizard.

The Second was a woman also not older than 19 years. She has long and wavy black hair that reaches all the way to her thighs. She has icy turquoise colored eyes and has pale skin. She is wearing white pants with black suspenders hanging from them which has her Pokeballs attached to them, she is also wearing thigh length black boots, a black shirt and a white leather jacket with a black fur collar around it. She is also wearing a full coverage wrist length black leather gloves.

" **Now the most anticipated match in the Tournament between Team Kalos and Team Unova will soon begin**" The announcer said which got the crowd excited to see the match.

_**With Ash and the gang**_

" So let's decide who fight today. But since in the last match I didn't get to fight, I will fight first" Ash said as everyone just nodded.

" Alright then let's pick" Chris said as everyone held a stick and pulled it out.

Gary – 2

Paul – 6

Chris – 10

Arctic – 4

Mike – 8

Eva – 3

Argo – 9

Victor – 7

Alessandra – 5

" Alright then looks like we got who is battling today and tomorrow" Ash said as the one who drew the numbers above 5 were either sitting in a corner being depressed or was just wishing others good luck.

" **And now in the first match we have a Champion battle between the two regions. We have Red of Kalos and Iris of Unova**" The announcer shouted as everyone started cheering for their favorite team. Charles then walked to the announcer and took the microphone from him.

" Attention to all, since this will be an exciting match, I will allow Mega Evolution's for only this match in the third round" Charles said which shocked the two teams and crowd but they started cheering again.

" Now good luck to both teams" Charles said as he walked down.

" **Now that, that is done**. **Trainers choose your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Haxorus!" Iris called out her first Pokemon as the Axe Jaw Pokemon stood out proud.

' I see so Axew finally evolved after all these years' Ash smiled as he remembered the times when he travelled through Unova with Iris and her trusty Axew.

" Well then I pick this one!" Ash then threw a Pokeball that hit the ground and the capsule then opened.

The said Pokemon gave out a loud and deafening roar when it came out. It was also a Haxorus as identical as Iris's.

" **And it looks like both trainers has sent in a Haxorus**"

' A Haxorus? Not quite' Ash smirked in his mind as he stared at his Haxorus.

" **Haxorus Vs Haxorus! Let the battle begin**!"

" Haxorus charge in and use **Focus Blast**" Ash said as Haxorus nodded and heightens it's mental focus and unleashed a ball of power towards Ash's Haxorus.

" Haxorus dodge it and use **Dragon Claw**!" Iris said as Haxorus dodged the blast from Ash's Haxorus and started charging at Ash's Haxorus with a green aura surrounded it's claw before it finally took the form of a large claw and attacked Ash's Haxorus.

" Haxorus use **Dragon Pulse**!" Haxorus then shot out a purple beam from it's mouth and hit Ash's Haxorus at it's mark.

" Darn Haxorus are you okay?" Ash asked in concern while Haxorus nodded and got up.

" Now Haxorus use **Dig**!" Iris shouted and Haxorus started burrowing itself underground.

" Haxorus sense it's presence and use **Focus Blast** on it" Haxorus then started closing it's eyes and tried to sense it's opponent's presence and once it did it fired another Focus Blast which hit it's mark and Haxorus emerged from underground.

" Haxorus use **Double Team** and then attack with **Hyper Beam**!" Haxorus then made copies of himself which confused Iris's Haxorus before firing an orange beam directly straight at Haxorus's chest.

" Haxuros are you okay?" Iris called out to her Dragon Type which got a nod in response.

" Haxorus ignore the recharge then fire a **Shadow Ball** at it!" Ash said which shocked everyone as they saw Haxorus charging a black ball and hurls it at Iris's Haxorus direction.

The attack hit it's mark since smoke was covering the whole stadium.

" H-how is your Haxorus able to learn **Shadow Ball**? It shouldn't be possible" Iris stuttered while Ash just gives her smile which caused her to blush a bit.

"Just wait until the smoke clears" Ash said as everyone was patiently waiting for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke cleared they saw a Haxorus on the ground barely conscious and were shocked when they didn't see a Haxorus but a different Pokemon. It had a silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like it could stand on two legs, and had a fox like tail. In the smoke you could see two purple glows of an eye.

The Pokemon gave out a load roar. " T-that's a Zoroark!" Iris said as she stared in awe at the Illusion Fox Pokemon.

" Exactly and now Zoroark use **Shadow Claw**" Zoroark then claw then had purple aura around it and then struck the barely conscious Haxorus who gave out a cry in pain and then fell unconscious.

" **Haxorus is unable to battle**! **The winner is Zoroark**!" the announcer said as everyone cheered for the amazing battle that had happened.

Ash then walked up to Iris and shook her hands.

" That was a great fight" Iris said although she was disappointed that she lost but, everyone loses once in a while.

" Yeah it was" Ash smiled.

" Well hope to see you again soon" Iris said as she ran to her resting area.

" Oh we will see again soon" Ash said softly so no one could here him and walked away as well.

" Alright good job Ash! Now we have taken the lead!" Arctic said as everyone smiled.

" Alright Gary it's your turn now" Ash said as Gary had a confident look on his face.

"**Team Kalos took their first point in this match will they get a second here**?" The announcer said.

Gary then walked to the battlefield and saw his opponent.

" **And now for the second match! We have Green from Team Kalos and Nicolas Slaten from Team Unova**!"

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Okay finally done with Chapter 7**_

_**Ash Ketchum: So when are you planning on updating again?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: * shrugs * don't know**_

_**All four of them: **__**Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Hi guys**_

_**Gary Oak: Sup guys**_

_**Paul Slaid: Hi**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: So in this chapter we will continue the match between Team Kalos and Team Unova and Ash will reveal himself to both Iris and Cilan. What happens next? Read to find out!**_

_**All four of them: Read on to find out. Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

"_( Pokemon Speaking)"_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

_**Chapter 8: The Big Match! Team Kalos Vs Team Unova Part 2**_

In the last chapter of Aura Master:

" _**Haxorus is unable to battle**__! __**The winner is Zoroark**__!" the announcer said as everyone cheered for the amazing battle that had happened._

_Ash then walked up to Iris and shook her hands. _

" _That was a great fight" Iris said although she was disappointed that she lost but, everyone loses once in a while._

" _Yeah it was" Ash smiled._

" _Well hope to see you again soon" Iris said as she ran to her resting area._

" _Oh we will see again soon" Ash said softly so no one could here him and walked away as well._

" _Alright good job Ash! Now we have taken the lead!" Arctic said as everyone smiled._

" _Alright Gary it's your turn now" Ash said as Gary had a confident look on his face._

"_**Team Kalos took their first point in this match will they get a second here**__?" The announcer said._

_Gary then walked to the battlefield and saw his opponent._

" _**And now for the second match! We have Green from Team Kalos and Nicolas Slaten from Team Unova**__!"_

_**Normal POV**_

" **Trainers call out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blastoise!" Gary called out his starter who emerged of the Pokeball standing proud. It has a Blastoiseite on it's head.

" I choose you Charizard!" Nicolas called out his starter who emerged from his Pokeball and gave out a load roar. It also had a Mega Stone but it was a Charizardite which was blue on it's chest.

" **Blastoise Vs Charizard! Let the battle begin**!"

" Hey Nicolas you want to Mega Evolve right from the start?" Gary asked with a smirk as he showed Nicolas his Mega Ring.

" No way because I don't win" Nicolas said sarcastically which made Gary angry as the both of them touched the middle of their Mega Ring and they both shouted out

" Mega Evolve!"

Both Blastoise and Charizard glowed in a color of pink and changed forms.

After a while the two Pokemon stopped glowing gave out a load roar.

Blastoise developed two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Blastoise's head. Its eyes turn red, and its ears angle backwards. It has a small point on its chin. It is now a Mega Blastoise

Charizard however had its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. It is now a Mega Charizard X.

The two Pokemon stared at each other with hard looks and then smirked.

This will be an interesting match.

" Mega Blastoise let's use **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise then launched it's three cannons at Charizard's direction and fired water from it.

" Mega Chaizard spin around and use **Air Slash** constantly" Nicolas said as Charizard started spinning like a top and started slashing the air. Once the Hydro Pump was closer to Charizard the air started cutting the water making it disappear shocking the audience.

" So you used **Air Slash** to make a shield from the water" Gary said as Nicolas just nodded.

" Alright no more messing around! Blastoise use **Skull Bash**!" Blastoise then lowered his head and charged at Mega Charizaard X with a white aura surrounding it.

" Mega Charizard counter it with **Flare Blitz**!" Charizard then charged at Mega Blastoise with red flames that covered it's body.

The two strong attacks collided and caused a small shockwave to occur in the stadium which made the audience cover their eyes.

Once the smoke cleared from the stadium. Everyone stared at the two Pokemon and were shock when they saw no serious damage on either side.

" Mega Blastoise use **Ice Beam**!" Blastoise then shot out a blue beam at Mega Charizard X.

" Mega Charizard counter the ice with **Flamethrower**! Charizard then shot out blue flames from it's mouth.

The two attacks collided once again with neither Pokemon giving any hints of exhaustion.

" Mega Blastoise use **Rock Smash**!" Blastoise hand then glowed a bright white aura surrounding it as he charged at Mega Charizard.

" Mega Charizard use **Dragon Claw** to counter it!" Charizard then flew to Blastoise with it's hand glowed a bright green aura around it and took the form of a claw and attacked Blastoise.

" **And it looks like it is a continuous barrage of attacks having the same amount of strength! Is this the true power of a Mega Evolved Pokemon**?" the announcer shouted as the crowd kept their eyes on the battle.

" Mega Charizard use **Flame Burst**!" Charizard then shot out blue flames and attacked Blastoise but couldn't do a lot of damage because of type disadvantage.

" Mega Blastoise use **Hyper Beam** !" Blastoise then shot out an orange beam at Charizard directly.

" Charizard are you okay?" Nicolas asked as Charizard got up and shot fire to the air.

" Mega Charizard use **Shadow Claw**!" Charizard's hand then glow with a dark aura surrounding it's hand and turning into a claw and attacked Blastoise.

" Blastoise!" Gary shouted in concern as he saw Blastoise fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Blastoise slowly got up and shot a glare at the Fire/Dragon Mega Evolution.

" Blastoise use **Blizzard**!" Blastoise then shot out cold air from it's mouth and directly hitting Charizard who fell to the ground hard.

" Charizard get up! please!" Nicolas shouted as Charizard flew up to the sky.

" Alright it is time to end this match!" Nicolas shouted.

" I couldn't agree more!"

The two trainers then stared at each other before calling their Pokemon.

" Blastoise/Charizard!"

" Use **Hydro Pump**/**Flamethrower**!"

Blastoise shot out water from it's three cannons while Charizard shot out intense blue fire from it's mouth and the two moves just passed each other and the moves hit Charizard and Blastoise and caused the two of them to crash to the ground.

After a while the two started standing and stared with each other but then everyone heard a crash to the ground and the said Pokemon reverted back to it's original form.

It was Blastoise.

" **Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard**!" The announcer shouted as everyone was cheering super loud for an amazing match.

Gary looked on in shock and his hair covered his eyes but he looked up and then he saw Nicolas in front of him.

" Hey that was an amazing battle. You really deserve the title Elite Four" Nicolas smiled as Gary got up and smiled too.

" Yeah but the next time I will definitely beat you" Gary and Nicolas shared a laugh and walked back.

" Sorry I was unable to beat him" Gary said sadly while everyone just smiled.

" Are you kidding? That was an amazing match and Charizard was just barely standing." Ash said as everyone agreed and Gary smiled.

" Well good luck out there, they are tough" Gary said to Eva who nodded.

" **The match is now even! Can either teams get their second point**?"

Eva then walked to the battlefield and saw Caitlin standing there.

Caitlin was an average looking woman. She has blonde hair and has blue eyes. She is wearing a white long jacket all the way down to her knees and she is also wearing a similar hat to her jacket.

" **The third match is Eva from Team Kalos Vs Caitlin from Team Unova**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Greninja!" Eva called out her starter as the Ninja Pokemon did a Spider-Man pose.

" Let's go Alakazam!" Caitlin called out the Psi Pokemon who was meditating while floating in midair.

" **Greninja Vs Alakazam! Let the battle begin**!"

" Alakazam use **Miracle Eye**!" Alakazam's eye then shined a little and turned back to normal.

' Darn now she can use Psychic Type attacks on Greninja' Eva thought as she cursed in her mind.

" Greninja attack with **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja then started throwing shuriken's made of water towards Alakazam.

" Alakazam **Teleport** behind Greninja to dodge then use **Drain Punch** at it!" Caitlin said as the shurikens nearly hit Alakazam, it disappeared into thin air and the Shuriken then flew off and hit the stadium wall.

Alakazam then appeared in behind Greninja and it's hand is engulfed in green aura. It then punched Greninja in the back sending it flying away in pain.

" Greninja!" Eva screamed in concern for her starter Pokemon

Greninja then slowly got up and growled at Alakazam.

" Greninja let's make a counter attack! Use **Quick Attack** and then, use **Night Slash**!" Greninja then charged at Alakazam with a white light appearing as it ran. Once it was in front of Alakazam at high speed that shocked him and Caitlin, Greninja then slashed it with dark aura. Alakazam was then sent flying.

" Alakazam use **Teleport** again!" Caitlin called out in desperation. As Alakazam was about to crash into the wall it then disappeared into thin air again.

Alakazam who thought that he was safe got slammed down to the ground. Once it got up, it saw Greninja staring at it. Alakazam then teleported further behind Greninja as the two were staring at each other.

" Alakazam use **Psychic**!"

" Geninja use **Hydro Pump** before it can use it!"

Greninja then shot out a torrent of water at Alakazam as Alakazam's eyes turned pink and moved the water away from it.

" Greninja now!"

Grreninja then shot out behind Alakazam once again but this time Alakazm used **Psychic** and shot Greninja into the air and Greninja then fell to the grond hard.

" Greninja!" Eva screamed out. Greninja then struggled to get up but managed to do so.

" Greninja use **Night Slash** and aim it at it's legs!" Greninja then ran at Alakazam at high speed and then aimed a Night Slash down to it's legs.

" Alakazam dodge it now!" Caitlin called out.

Alakazam then jumped up to dodge but then he was shocked when he saw Greninja was charging a huge attack.

" Greninja use **Hydro Cannon** now!" Eva screamed as Greninja then shot out a larger torrent of water than a Hydro Pump and hit it's mark directly in the chest. Alakazam was then pushed and then crashed at a wall. It then fell to the ground unconscious. But Greninja fell to the ground as well with swirls in his eyes since he used too much energy.

" **Both Greninja and Alakazam are both unable to battle! This match is a draw**!"

Eva then returned her Greninja and then walked to Caitlin.

" That was a great battle" Caitlin smiled as she shook Eva's hand. Eva then returned the handshake with her own smile.

Eva and Caitlin then walked back to their respective resting area.

" Hey that was a great match Eva. Although you didn't win it was still awesome." Paul smiled as he said with sincerity in his voice. Eva then blushed a little and nodded.

" Alright! I guess it's my turn!" Arctic said in excitement as he returned Winter into her Pokeball.

" Hey Arctic why'd you returned Winter to her Pokeball? Won't she beat you up if you did?" Victor asked as Arctic smiled.

" Well I told her that if she was seen, lots of people will be begging me to trade for her and no way I will do that" Arctic responded as Victor just nodded.

" **Now since it was a draw in the last match! This match is still to be won here by anybody**!"

" **And here we have White of Team Kalos and Luciana of Team Unova**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Cold!" a Pikachu then appeared out from it's Pokeball. But instead of a brown color on the end of it's tail it was white.

" Destroy your enemies Absol!" Absol then came out from it's Pokeball and stood out proudly. It had a Mega Stone on it's body.

" **Pikachu Vs Absol! Let the battle begin**!"

" Cold use **Thunderbolt**!" Cold then shot out electricity from it's body and shot it straight at Absol.

" Absol use **Double Team** to dodge it then use **Razor Wind**!" Absol then made illusions of itself and the Thunderbolt then missed it's target. Absol's sickle-shaped horn on the side of it's head then glowed white then shot out winds from it's head and the winds all headed towards Cold.

" Cold use **Agility** to dodge! Then use **Thunderbolt** to **Electro Ball**!" Pikachu then moved from it's original position and then shot out another Thunderbolt from it's body then aimed at Absol but not before charging an Electro Ball from it's tail then also shot it at Absol.

The two electric attacks then charged up together which shocked everyone and the attack connected to the shocked Absol **( No pun intended)**.

Absol was then sent flying and hit the wall.

" Absol!" Luciana called out in concern to the Disaster Pokemon.

Absol then got up then glared at Cold.

" Well it looks like I have to play serious now" Luciana said with a crazy looking smirk that scared the crowd.

Luciana then pressed on the stone on her Mega Ring and Absol was then engulfed in a Pink light.

Once the light had died down, Absol then gave out a loud roar.

It now had its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings. The spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, and the fur in these areas becomes longer as well. Its sickle-shaped horn widens, while an additional, smaller horn appears on the opposite side of its head. Its tail now has a more saw-like shape, and the oval marking on its forehead is now a rounded triangle. It was now a Mega Absol.

The two Pokemon then glared at each other with electricity coming out from each other's eyes.

" Alright no matter how tough the opponent is, we will always overcome it!" Arctic said as Cold shouted out in agreement.

" Well don't come crying when I send your little ass to the ground" Luciana chuckled as Arctic got angry at that comment.

" Cold use **Thunderbolt**!" Cold then shot out electricity from it's body again and aimed it at the new Mega Absol.

" Mega Absol counter it with your own **Thunderbolt**!" Absol, just like Cold, shot out electricity from it's body and it was aimed for Cold.

The two electric type attacks then collided with each other and none of them are showing any signs of being tired.

After a while the attacks finally stopped with both Cold and Absol slightly panting.

" Cold use **Quick Attack**!" Cold then ran towards Absol as white light appeared but as he was running he was hit from the back by dark aura.

Arctic was shocked when he saw that it was Absol who attacked him.

" B-but how?" Arctic said while Luciana just smirked.

" Ever heard of the move called **Sucker Punch**?" Luciana then began to giggle as she saw the shocked face of Arctic.

" Darn it! But we will not give in!"

" Cold use **Volt Tackle**!" Cold then started running towards Absol at high speed, as it was running electricity started to form over Pikachu and then charged at Absol who was not expecting it.

" Mega Absol dodge it!" Luciana called out desperately although Mega Absol heard his master but he was still unable to match the speed of the Pikachu.

Absol was then sent flying to the wall and fell to the ground with little health. Pikachu who then retreated back to her master, was also feelingvery tired after taking the recoil damage from using **Volt Tackle**.

' Cold is extremely tired but so is Luciana's Absol let's take the risk'

" Cold it's time to use it!" Cold then widened her eyes before smirking. It was finally time to use **that** move in battle.

" Cold use **Fulminous Mode**!" Cold then jumped up with a smirk never leaving her face. Electricity then start to strike the whole stadium but not hitting anybody.

" W-what is he planning on doing?" Luciana said as she stared at the amount of electricity being released.

_**With Ash and the rest**_

" N-no way. He finally mastered the move?" Gary said in shock, for those who were not Ash, Paul, or Chris they were confused.

" What do you mean?" Victor asked as he stared at the electricity strikes.

" You see Arctic was training Cold for a new secret weapon and so he taught her **Fulminous Mode**" Chris answered.

" So Cold mastered the new move?" Mike asked while Ash shook his head in a negative way.

" I doubt it. I'm pretty sure that he is risking it right now. So we better not expect a clear victory." Ash said as everyone nodded and watched the match.

_**With the battle**_

" Alright let's start it off with **Thunder Burst**!" Cold then shot out a large electric beam straight at Absol.

" Mega Absol dodge it!" Mega Absol then jumped off the wall to dodge the attack but what shocked the two of them was when some parts of the attack bounced off the wall and hit Absol.

" Absol!" Luciana called out to her Pokemon who was struggling just to get up.

" Cold let's use Volt Tackle!" then started running towards Absol at high speed, as it was running electricity started to form over Pikachu and then charged at Absol but at a faster speed.

" Absol wait for it then counter it with a close range Water Pulse!" Absol then closed it's eyes. As soon as it sense Cold close to him he then shot out a sphere of water towards Cold who then crashed at the wall.

" Cold!" Arctic called out and was relieved to see when he saw her coming out.

" Let's end this battle shall we?" Arctic smirked while Luciana also had a smirk on her face.

" Well let's see who the last on standing is" Luciana answered.

" **Cold/Mega Absol**!"

" End it with **Barak Light**/ Finish it with **Night Dance**!"

**A/N: Barak is the Greek Form that means Flash of Lightning.**

Cold then started to twist around as Thunder started striking the whole stadium to create an electromagnetic field around the whole stadium.

Absol however got engulfed in a dark aura and moves around the whole stadium while dodging the electricity in a series of captivating and graceful movements. It looks like an illusion that fits a dark type. As it was running it left behind a fading copy of itself and a black streak of energy.

As Cold stopped twisting, she then used the strength of the field to charge her attack and shot out a massive ball of electricity from her tail.

Absol started to send continuous dark slashes over and over in every direction to counter Cold's attack.

As the two attacks collide with each other it created a small explosion that caused the whole audience to close their eyes. Arceus who was watching the match in thoroughly she was not bothered by the smoke because of her ability, she created a small barrier around her and her teammates, and saw the two Pokemon still standing.

" **And after the smoke clears. Only then we are able to show the winner**" the announcer said as the smoke started to clear.

After the smoke had finally cleared the stadium, everyone saw Cold who had bruises on her yellow body and was still standing. While Absol who was also standing reverted back to her normal form also had massive bruises on her white body.

After a long staring competition the two then leaned forward and fell to the ground both unconscious.

" **And both Pikachu and Absol are unable to battle! This match is a draw**!" The announcer said as the audience was as restless as they can be. And some where also mumbling " Another draw? It looks like this match will be the final round"

Arctic then ran towards Cold. " Cold are you okay?" Arctic asked as Cold just smiled and nodded.

" Alright you deserve a very deserved rest" Arctic then took Cold's Pokeball and returned her back into it.

Arctic and Luciana then started walking close to each other and shook hands. " It was an awesome battle! Can't wait to fight you again" Arctic said as Luciana then smiled as well.

" It was but the results won't be the same as now" Luciana said as the two then walked back to their respective resting area.

" Hey there Arctic" Gary said as Arctic then sat down on a chair.

" So close yet so far" Arctic mumbled while Chris gave him support.

" Hey come on Arctic! That was an awesome battle it was just that Fulminous Mode is not a 100% done yet. Just train it a little more and it will be better" Chris said as Arctic smiled and gave a nod.

" Yeah your right! Thanks Chris!"

" What are friends for?" Chris said.

" Alright then wish me luck then" Alessandra said as she then walked out.

" Good luck" Chris said as Alessandra nodded and prevented anyone from seeing the blush that crept on her face.

" **And now we have the final round of this match! Whoever wins this round will move on to the Round of 32**!"

" **And now introducing the trainers from each team. From Team Kalos we have Alessandra and from Team Unova we have Cilan**!"

" **Trainers send out your Pokemon**!"

" I choose you Blade!" Alessandra then called out her starter to the battlefield. As the Forest Pokemon stood out proud and this time he has a collar on it's neck and on the middle had a green colored orb in the middle of it.

" Let's show them your delectable taste!" Cilan then threw a Pokeball into the field. Once it had hit the ground the Pokeball then revealed a Pokemon who yawned out and stretched his arms.

The Pokemon has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. It has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves.

It was a Simisage and an experience one to boot.

" **And for the final battle we have a Grass Type Battle! Sceptile Vs Simisage**!"

" **Let the battle begin**!"

" Blade Mega Evolve!"

Blade then glowed in a color of pink and changed forms.

Once the light was gone, Blade then gave out a load roar.

Sceptile looked a lot similar to a normal Sceptile but it's tail, which has a red tip, resembles that of a fern tree, and there was also red stripes on its tail. The two stripes closest to its main body each have a pair of red seeds on them, with the other three sets of seeds retaining their yellow coloring. It was now a Mega Sceptile.

" Blade let's use **Leaf Attack**!" Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Simisage and the leaf on the side of it's hand then grew longer and was now surrounded by green aura and started it's slashing at Simisage.

Cilan however was not worried what's so ever and had a smile on his face. " Simisage show them your beautiful Hidden Power"

Simisage then suddenly appeared behind Blade which shocked everyone and then started to form several brown orbs and shot it directly at the back of Blade's back and sent it flying.

" Blade!" Alessandra then called out to her Pokemon who then got up.

" How did Simisage appear behind Blade like that?" Alessandra asked as Cilan then smiled.

" Well miss Alessandra Simisage knows the move **Substitute** and used it when your Sceptile was Mega-Evolving" Cilan said as Alessandra then bit her bottom lip.

' If I let something like that get to me, I will definitely lose for sure' Alessandra thought as she just smirked.

The real battle has just begun.

" Blade use **Quick Attack** now!" Sceptile ran as white light appeared when Sceptile was running and went in front of Simisage again but this time he charged straight at Simisage sending him flying.

" Now Blade use **Dragon Claw**!" Sceptile's hand then took a green aura and took the form of a large claw and attacked Simisage. Simisage was then sent flying to the wall.

" Oh no, Simisage get up!" Cilan said as Simisage then got up and was then surrounded by red aura.

" Alright Simisage learned **Nasty Plot**!" Cilan cheered as Alessandra then cursed her luck.

" Now Simisage use that boost and use **Energy Ball**!" Simisage then gave a load shout of it's name and suddenly charged a green ball of energy and launched it at Blade's direction.

" Blade dodge it now!' Blade then jumped to dodge the attack.

" Now **Nasty Plot** again!" Simisage, just like before was surrounded by red aura.

" Blade use **Dragon Pulse**!" Blade then shot out a shock wave generated by it's mouth and was sent at Simisage.

" Simisage dodge it then use **Double Team**!" Simisage then jumped to the left to dodge the attack and then made multiple illusions of itself.

" Simisage now use Energy Ball one more time!" all the illusions then charged a green ball of energy and all of them launched it at Blade.

" Blade dodge it all then use **Earthquake** to find the real one!" Blade nodded and as all of the Energy Balls were an inch close to him, he jumped up to avoid them all. Blade then used his position to his advantage.

He then dived down, but as he was close to the ground he stood up straight, then stomped on the ground that caused a massive Earthquake. The Earthquake then caused the crowd to feel unbalanced.

But what was shocking was that the earthquake managed to make all of the illusions to disappear and the real Simisage not in sight.

" Where is he?" Alessandra then looked from left to right but was nowhere to be seen.

" Now Simisage use **Energy Ball**!" Alessandra was then hurriedly looking for the Thorn Monkey Pokemon but she then saw something in the sky and it was none other than the said Pokemon.

" Blade it's coming from above! Dodge it!" Alessandra called out desperately but Blade couldn't react quick enough and was hit by the attack.

Blade was then sent crashing to the ground. The crash resulted smoke covering the field. After a while, Simisage then appeared with a smile on it's face.

" Blade please be okay!" Alessandra called out to her Pokemon in concern.

" How did you get in the air?"

" I used Vine Whip in order to get up in the air" Cilan smiled while Alessandra was biting her lip.

After a while something then passed through the smoke at fast speed and then slashed Simisage.

Simisage then gave out a load scream in pain as the something revealed to be Blade with it's leaf longer and surrounded by green aura.

" Alright good job Blade now use **Dragon Pulse**!" Blade then shot out a shock wave generated by it's mouth and was sent at Simisage.

" Simisage!" Cilan called out to his Pokemon.

Simisage then got up panting heavily, on the other end Blade was also panting heavily.

"Blade!/Simisage!'

" End this with!"

" **Frenzy Plant**!/**Leaf Storm**!"

Blade's body becomes outlined light green and it then stomps on the ground and giant roots with spikes on them then came out of the ground and aimed at Simisage.

Simisage however raises it's arms and it's body becomes outlined in turquoise energy. Simisage was then surrounded by a large number of glowing green leaves, and fires at Sceptile after he brought his arms forward.

The two attacks had hit it's mark and caused smoke to appear in the stadium. Everyone who was wanting to know the victor, was very anxious and restless.

Once the smoke had clear it was then revealed both Pokemon on the ground.

" **And now both Pokemon are un**-" the announcer didn't finish his sentence when he saw both Pokemon stood up and both were breathing heavily struggling to keep conscious.

" Blade use **Solar Beam**!" Blade then took in sunlight with the seeds on his back.

" Simisage this is your chance use –" Cilan didn't get to finish as Simisage grunted in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

The crowd then gave a load applause as the announcer saw that Simisage wwas not getting up anytime soon.

" **Simisage is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile! Which means that Team Kalos moves on to the Round of 32**!"

Alessandra then engulfed her starter in a hug.

" Thank you so much Blade!" Alessandra said as Blade nodded and fell into an unconscious sleep.

" Well you deserved it" Alessandra smiled as she then returned Blade back into it's Pokeball.

Cilan then walked up to Alessandra and shook her hand.

" That was a very delicious battle there" Cilan said and Alessandra just sweat drop at that comment.

" Yeah it was a good battle I hope to battle you again" Alessandra said as Cilan nodded and walked away. Alessandra did the same and walked back into the team's resting area.

" That was an awesome match there Alessandra" Ash said as Alessandra just nodded. Everyone was congratulating Alessandra all except Chris who was thinking in the corner.

' With this win we face Hilbert's team. If we go into a tie breaker, I'm sure Hilbert will go fifth. Will I be able to beat the power of Zekrom?' Chris thought but he was then brought out of his thought when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey you okay there Chris?" Argo asked as Chris just nodded.

" I'll be fine" Chris said as he got up and walked to the group.

" Congratulations on winning Aessandra" Chris smiled as Alessandra just blushed lightly.

" Thanks Chris" Alessandra smiled as Chris nodded and talked to Ash.

" Hey Ash if you want to reveal yourself to them, you better hurry" Chris said as he then pointed outside where Team Unova were heading out of the tunnel.

" Oh crap, your right. I'll see you later then" Ash then sprinted out towards Team Unova leaving his team behind.

" Hey Iris, Cilan!" Ash then called out to the two Unova residents who then turned around and saw Red running towards them.

" Hey there Red. What is going on?" Iris asked as Red smiled which made her blush.

" Can you two meet me in the forest, west of the stadium?"

" Um sure but wh-" Cilan didn't get to finish as Red then thanked them, then ran away again.

" Well then should we go? I mean he maybe a bad person?" Cilan said.

" Yeah Iris you should not go" Luciana said

" I trust him. I'm going to go" Iris said which shocked her team and mostly Cilan but he then shook of his shock and nodded his head.

" Alright then, if you trust him, then I will too" Cilan said as Iris smiled.

After Iris, Cilan and their team returned to their hotel. The two then headed to the forest that Red had said.

After a while they finally saw Red who was closing his eyes, on his shoulder was his Pikachu who was also closing his eyes.

" Um Red?' Iris said as Red then opened one of his eyes and saw the two Unova residents. He then opened both of his eyes and began walking towards them.

" So um why did you call us out here Red?' Cilan asked as he was starting to be nervous as he saw Red walking towards him and Iris.

" Do you guys want to know the real me?" Ash asked which confused the two.

" What do you mean?" Iris asked.

" I mean do you want to know my real name?" Ash asked as he had a well hidden smirk.

" You mean Red isn't your name?' Iris asked as Ash shook his head.

" Then what is your name?" Cilan asked as the tension was rising.

" Let me give you a hint. I was a trainer who travelled with the both of you and had a Pikachu with me" Ash said as both Unova residents then had their eyes widened.

" A-are y-y-you-" Cilan said as Ash and Pikachu both had a smile on their faces.

" Yes I'm Ash Ketchum"

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright I'm finally done**_

_**Ash Ketchum: Took you long enough**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut your mouth.**_

_**Paul Slaid: That should be you**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever**_

_**Gary Oak: Ha you suck.**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut up! And now**_

_**All four of them: Review, Favorite, Follow and no Flames.**_

_**All of Have a good one everyone**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Authors Note

Hey there guys sorry I haven't been updating but I have been in holiday so I hope that you guys will understand. I promise to update the next chapter during the next year. So please forgive this young man.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from me, Christopher Dragkrow!

May you all have a fantastic year during 2015!


End file.
